


Cercare Venere nelle notti d'Inverno

by iridania



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Alternating, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Stiles ha cinque anni quando il padre di Derek lo morde || La storia di come Dylan scopre l'esistenza dei lupi mannari, Ogen impara ad alleviare il dolore altrui, Laura eredita il potere di un Alpha, e Derek s'innamora di Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gretchel

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per le prime due stagioni. Parte della trama è inspirata a _Teen Wolf: On Fire_ ma, essendo questa fic un AU e il libro in dubbio stato di canon, ho manipolato eventi e circostanze a mio piacimento. Di fatto gli spoiler (se di spoiler poi si tratta) sono limitati a parte della storyline Derek/Kate, e non c'è necessità che abbiate letto il libro per capire quel che succede
> 
> (i) i nomi degli Stilinski e dei famigliari di Derek sono del tutto inventati. Ogen, in particolare, è un nome che [babynamesworld](http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Ogen.html) mi dice significare àncora  
> (ii) storia narrata da quattro punti di vista diversi; lo stile cambia parecchio da un capitolo all'altro  
> (iii) beta dagli occhi blu: [neera-pendragon](http://neera-pendragon.livejournal.com/); discrepanze e **o** rrori rimasti sono miei
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Not Mine

**Gretchel**  
~ La storia di come Dylan scopre l'esistenza dei lupi mannari ~

 

L'amicizia tra la Signora Stilinski e la Signora Hale era passata quasi inosservata alla popolazione di Beacon Hills. In effetti, solo poche persone prestavano orecchio alle fugaci conversazioni che le due Signore intrattenevano nei corridoi dei supermercati e davanti ai camerini dei piccoli negozi d'abbigliamento.

«Come stai oggi, Elizabeth?»

«E tuo marito, Gretchel?»

«Crescono così in fretta, non è vero?»

«Ancora a fare le ore piccole!»

Non vi era nulla di particolare nella Signora Stilinski e nella Signora Hale; nulla di abbastanza equivoco da potervi spettegolare. Se non, forse, la strana coincidenza che si erano trasferite a Beacon Hills a poche settimane di distanza l'una dall'altra. Ma la gente del posto aveva cose più importanti di cui discutere: cose come l'ultima prodezza dell'Avvocato Whittemore o il complicato divorzio dei Martin.

La Signora Stilinski e la Signora Hale erano grate di questa mancanza d'interesse da parte della popolazione di Beacon Hills: senza di essa sarebbe stato infinitamente più complicato tenere nascosta l'intera faccenda dei lupi mannari.

~ * ~

I fatti erano questi: la Signora Stilinski era sempre stata una persona estremamente curiosa ed estremamente intelligente. _Dotata_ , come dicevano i suoi genitori, e perseguitata da una sola, grande sfortuna: uno sconfinato talento per cacciarsi nei guai.

Nello specifico, la Signora Stilinski (che allora non era ancora una Signora e di certo non una Signora Stilinski) era nata e cresciuta in un'anonima cittadina del Wyoming dove ogni giorno era uguale al precedente e la cosa più eccitante da fare era contare le stelle del cielo.

Una delle notti in cui stava cercando d'indovinare la posizione di Venere, una freccia era spuntata dal buio e si era conficcata nel suolo proprio accanto alla sua coscia sinistra. Lei, da persona razionale che era, aveva reagito nel modo più logico e naturale possibile: si era messa a sedere, basita, finché una seconda freccia non l'aveva colpita poco sotto la spalla.

Quando aveva ripreso i sensi (perché a quel punto aveva trovato il buon senso di svenire), si era ritrovata stesa su un tavolo da cucina, nuda dalla vita in su, con mani estranee pericolosamente vicine al suo seno.

Era stato a quel punto che la Signora Hale (che allora non era una Signora e di certo non era una Signora Hale), aveva tentato di convincerla che gli avvenimenti di quella notte erano stati frutto di una sbornia colossale.

La Futura Signora Stilinski, astemia per odio d'ogni forma di alcolici, aveva preso un mezzo istante per rifletterci su. «Intendi la parte dove alcuni cacciatori mi hanno scambiata per un lupo mannaro o quella dove mi hai palpata in posti inappropriati?»

Naturalmente, sulle prime, la Futura Signora Hale aveva negato e spergiurato che nulla di quanto era successo avesse a che fare con qualcosa di anche solo lentamente legato al sovrannaturale. Ma, anche se la Futura Signora Stilinski era pienamente consapevole di risultare attraente a entrambi i sessi, la fasciatura attorno al lato destro del suo corpo era prova più che sufficiente che non era per saffica passione che la Futura Signora Hale le aveva sganciato il reggiseno. E poi, gli occhi al neon dicevano tutto.

«Posso vedere la tua coda?», aveva chiesto, estatica.

Tre mesi dopo, la Futura Signora Stilinski era diventata membro onorario di un Branco di lupi mannari. La cosa non le era servita per indovinare la posizione di Venere nel cielo estivo; ma era stata utile a scoprire che, di tutti i residenti della loro anonima cittadina del Wyoming, la madre della Futura Signora Hale era l'unica ad avere una coda. Il che, secondo lei, era davvero un peccato.

~ * ~

Gli eventi si erano così sviluppati: il Signor Hale era arrivato al _college_ completamente incapace di comportarsi come un normale essere umano.

Quando la futura Signora Stilinski gli aveva fatto notate la cosa, il Signor Hale l'aveva accompagnata fuori dal bar, l'aveva premuta contro la parete di un cassonetto, e le aveva mostrato le proprie fauci. Lei gli aveva piantato un bacio sulle labbra, un pugnale intriso d'aconito alla gola, e un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe; poi, non contenta, gli aveva dimostrato le proprie abilità lessicali tramite una stringa di epiteti tutti sinonimi della parola ‘mentecatto’.

Il Signor Hale aveva ripreso a respirare in modo normale solo per sentirsi dare del ‘cerebro-labile’.

Tempo dopo, quando lui le aveva dimostrato di essere in grado di atteggiarsi ad adulto responsabile, lei gli aveva non-troppo-accidentalmente fatto scivolare il numero di telefono della Futura Signora Hale tra gli appunti di chimica. Non era rimasta per nulla sorpresa di come le cose erano andate a finire.

~ * ~

Il matrimonio del Signore e della Signora Hale era quello che aveva portato la Futura Signora Stilinski a Beacon Hills; il poliziotto timido seduto in ultima fila era ciò che l'aveva fatta restare. Non solo il Signor Stilinski le aveva insegnato come trovare Venere nel cielo d'inverno; ma, a detta della Nuova Signora Hale, in sua presenza il Signor Stilinski odorava di tutti quegli odori che un uomo sprigiona quando è molto, molto interessato a qualcuno.

All'epoca in cui la Signora Stilinski era rimasta incinta del Signor Stilinski, lei era ormai membro onorario di due Branchi di lupi mannari e un'esperta nell'uso di aconito e altre erbe medicali, e sapeva molto di più su come occultare cadaveri di quanto ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare dalla moglie di un poliziotto locale.

In altre parole, la vita della Signora Stilinski era perfettamente piena delle giuste complicazioni.

~ * ~

Le cose avevano smesso di funzionare dopo che il figlio della Signora Hale aveva tentato di mordere il pargoletto della Signora Stilinski.

Si era trattato di uno stupido, stupido incidente: uno che la Signora Stilinski aveva perdonato subito, una volta passato il panico, perché «I bambini sono bambini» e «Derek voleva solo giocare con il mio Ogen». Per sfortuna di tutti, la Signora Hale non la pensava così.

La Signora Hale non era mai stata felice all'idea che la Signora Stilinski rischiasse la vita per lei. E il pensiero che adesso anche il suo figlioletto fosse esposto al pericolo le risultava a dir poco insopportabile. L'unica soluzione, aveva dichiarato la Signora Hale, era tagliare i ponti.

La Signora Stilinski l'aveva pregata di tornare sulla sua decisione. Il Signor Hale aveva insistito sull'insensatezza della sua proposta. E la Signora Hale aveva ignorato entrambi, perché le era sempre piaciuto ignorare problemi finché quelli non se ne vanno via da soli.

Così erano cominciati i non-tanto-casuali incontri al supermercato e le mezze conversazioni a cui gli abitanti di Beacon Hills erano divenuti così rapidamente familiari.

Niente di sospetto, nelle interazioni tra la Signora Stilinski e la Signora Hale. Niente se non forse il modo in cui i tacchi della Signora Hale scivolavano sul pavimento, come incerti su quale direzione prendere, quando il carrello della Signora Stilinski spingeva verso di loro. E il carrello della Signora Stilinski era un carrello estremamente determinato.

~ * ~

Il sole splendeva nel cielo, gli uccellini canticchiavano le loro canzoni, e il figlioletto della Signora Stilinski pedalava avanti e indietro nel giardino sul retro mentre lei preparava la merenda. Era una scena domestica e del tutto innocente.

Poi la Signora Stilinski era emersa dalla cucina con le dita ancora sporche di marmellata di fragole e aveva trovato Ogen riverso sul fianco, con una macchia rossa che si espandeva sul selciato attorno al suo corpicino.

Questa volta la Signora Stilinski si era ben vista dal rimanere immobile o dal perdere coscienza; invece, aveva fatto del suo meglio per fermare l'emorragia e si era affrettata a premere il terzo numero in memoria.

«Gretchel…?», aveva chiesto la voce dell'altra parte della linea: e la voce della Signora Stilinski aveva formulato una richiesta che mai avrebbe creduto di esprimere.

La Signora Hale era la miglior amica della Signora Stilinski e un lupo mannaro; ma il Signor Hale era un Alpha fatto e finito. E la Signora Stilinski sapeva che c'era solo una cosa che avrebbe potuto salvare il suo bambino, adesso.

~ * ~

La Signora Hale era arrivata a casa Stilinski con i capelli scompigliati e il trucco sbavato. Due disordini che erano ben chiaro sintomo della sua agitazione per chiunque fosse familiare con le sue abitudini.

La Signora Stilinski non aveva detto una parola nell'aprirle la porta, e la Signora Hale aveva risposto con un lungo silenzio. Si erano sedute sul divano del salotto, egualmente esauste, le mani della Signora Stilinski in quelle della Signora Hale.

Dopo quasi un'ora d'attesa, il Signor Hale era emerso dalla cucina e aveva sorriso. La Signora Stilinski aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva ringraziato il Cielo, gli occhi lucidi. Ma era stata la Signora Hale a scoppiare in lacrime.

«Elizabeth», aveva mormorato la Signora Stilinski.

La Signora Hale aveva cominciato a singhiozzare e a chiedere scusa finché era caduta in ginocchio sul tappeto del salotto.

La Signora Stilinski l'aveva baciata sulla fronte. «Ti perdono a una condizione», aveva promesso. «Devi essere con me quando lo dico a Dylan».

La Signora Hale aveva annuito con enfasi.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La Signora Stilinski si era alzata dal divano e aveva sbirciato oltre la porta della cucina.

Ogen si mordeva le labbra e rideva, ogni dolore dimenticato, mentre il Signor Hale lo faceva rimbalzare sulle proprie ginocchia, già fiero del suo nuovo cucciolo.

La Signora Stilinski aveva osservato quella scena finché il morso sul fianco sinistro di Ogen non aveva preso permanente residenza nella sua memoria. Poi, quando l’allarme del forno era scattato, la Signora Stilinski aveva servito la sua migliore crostata di fragole al Signore e alla Signora Hale. Giusto per ricordare a se stessa che niente era cambiato.

~ * ~

Erano sdraiate su un prato, una sera d'estate: la Signora Stilinski stretta in una giacca pesante, e la Signora Hale a piedi nudi.

«Oggi Stiles ha detto che odoro di pesche e _popcorn_ bruciati», aveva detto la Signora Stilinski, ricordando come il nasino del suo Ogen si era contratto in una smorfia.

«Stephen potrebbe morderti, sai», aveva suggerito la Signora Hale.

La Signora Stilinski si era abbandonata a una risata priva di gioia. «È già così grave?»

La Signora Hale non aveva risposto; non a parole. Si era sollevata sui gomiti e aveva incontrato lo sguardo della Signora Stilinski con gli occhi pieni di una triste consapevolezza. ‘Non sarà una cosa rapida’, suggeriva il suo sguardo. Ma la Signora Stilinski era già a conoscenza di quel particolare.

Era già passato molto, molto tempo dall'ultima volta che non si era sentita come ridotta in frammenti.

~ * ~

«No», aveva detto infine la Signora Stilinski. «Non voglio che Stiles pensi che il morso di un Alpha sia l'unico modo per risolvere i problemi».

«Il Morso ha salvato _lui_ », le aveva ricordato la Signora Hale.

«Sì», aveva ammesso la Signora Stilinski. «Ma solo per un po'».

La Signora Hale non aveva saputo come rispondere.

~ * ~

Erano rimaste fianco a fianco per tutta la notte a contare le stelle che corteggiavano la luna piena. Alle prime luci del mattino Stiles aveva fatto ritorno dalla cantina di casa Hale con il Signor Hale e i piccoli Hale al seguito; aveva appoggiato il capo contro il ventre della Signora Stilinski, e lei aveva sorriso.

Stiles era parte di un Branco, adesso; e Dylan lo sarebbe diventato molto presto, se così il suo orgoglio avesse deciso. La Signora Stilinski non avrebbe potuto sperare in fortuna più grande: qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, i suoi cari non sarebbero rimasti soli.

Era un buon momento per chiudere gli occhi.


	2. Derek

  
**Derek**

~ La storia di come Ogen impara ad alleviare il dolore altrui ~

 

  
  
È ancora buio quando Derek apre gli occhi. La sveglia proietta sul muro l'ombra verde delle undici e trenta.

Derek si stringe nelle coperte e si morde la labbra: non gli è mai permesso stare alzato così tardi, lontano dalla luna piena. «Mmm», caccia una gamba fuori dalle lenzuola.

Ha caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo, e sente come un peso in fondo alla pancia. “Forse i biscotti di Zio Peter hanno colpito di nuovo!” Però non gli scappa di andare in bagno….

Derek si lamenta e si gira sul fianco: non sa se chiudere gli occhi e sperare che il mal di pancia se ne vada, o rischiare di scendere in cucina per un bicchiere di latte.

Le voci al piano di sotto lo convincono: Derek si stropiccia gli occhi, prende per mano il suo pupazzo preferito, e pantofola al piano di sotto.

La luce della sala è accesa. Derek siede sul quinto gradino e tende le orecchie.

Il respiro di sua mamma ha qualcosa che non va: è più veloce del solito, come dopo quando tornano una corsa nei boschi, e lui quasi non riesce a capire quello che dice.

Zio Peter le chiede di sedersi e prendere fiato; di riflettere e lasciare che l'aiuti. Ma Derek sa che a sua mamma piace fare le cose da sola.

C'è silenzio, per un po': abbastanza a lungo perché Derek chiuda gli occhi e cominci a riaddormentarsi proprio lì, con la testa sul corrimano. Poi sua mamma dice: «Stephen deve restare con lui. Mi occuperò io del resto», e Derek è di nuovo sveglio e pieno di domande, perché quando il suo papà non torna a casa la sera è sempre successo qualcosa di brutto.

Oggi i suoi genitori erano usciti in tutta fretta, abbandonando lui e Laura alla cucina di Zio Peter. Derek non crede che gliela perdonerà. No davvero.

«Sei sicura di non aver bisogno di aiuto?», domanda la voce di Zio Peter. «Gemma può rimanere con i bambini e io-»

«No. Con l’Omega in giro non voglio correre rischi. E poi si tratta di una mia _preda_ ». Il modo in cui sua madre pronuncia l'ultima parola riempie Derek di paura.

Zio Peter emette come un gemito e la sua testa spunta da dietro una colonna, seguita da tutto il resto del suo corpo. «Ehi! Tu non dovresti essere a letto, nipotino?»

Derek fa spallucce.

Zio Peter alza gli occhi al cielo, scuote la testa, e tenta di nascondere un sorriso dietro a uno sbadiglio.

La mamma di Derek li raggiunge nell'ingresso: ha i capelli tutti fuori posto e gli occhi cerchiati di nero. I suoi occhi brillano di azzurro quando si posano su Zio Peter; Derek non crede che si fosse accorta che _lui_ era lì.

«Oh». “ _Questo_ è strano”. Sua mamma sa sempre dove lui e Rara sono.

«Derek», lo chiama lei, allargando le braccia.

Derek non aspetta un attimo. Salta gli ultimi gradini e le si getta al collo, affondando il viso nel suo profumo. «Mamma», fa le fusa.

«Derek», lei lo posa a terra, «io e tuo padre staremo via per un paio di giorni».

Derek apre la bocca, pronto a protestare, ma lei gli preme l'indice sulle labbra e gli impedisce di continuare. «Va tutto bene, dobbiamo solo risolvere un paio di problemi. _Cose da grandi_ », qui dà un'occhiata a Zio Peter, che scuote ancora la testa.

«Ok», borbotta Derek. Forse Zio Peter è arrabbiato perché non vogliono il suo aiuto nelle ‘cose da grandi’. Zio Peter non è molto responsabile.

«Farai il bravo mentre non ci siamo?»

Derek annuisce di nuovo.

Sua mamma gli sorride, soddisfatta, e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. «Ora torna a dormire. Domani mattina _Peter vi accompagna a scuola_ ».

Zio Peter si morde l'interno delle guance e fa un suono strano con la lingua; mormora qualcosa a proposito di _babysitter_ e guinzagli, ma Derek sta sbadigliano e non capisce cosa voglia dire.

Dà un altro bacio alla sua mamma, recupera il suo pupazzo da terra, e s'avvia di sopra. Arrivato in cima alla rampa, la strana sensazione di prima fa ritorno. Derek si preme le mani sulla pancia. «Mamma...», chiama, confuso.

Lei si affretta guardarlo. «Sì, tesoro?»

Derek si fa coraggio. Forse è una cosa stupida da pensare, ma ora che ci ha riflettuto un pochino il suo mal di stomaco non è molto diverso da quello che ha tutte le volte che i fratelli di Zia Gemma vengono a trovarli. «Abbiamo un nuovo Beta?», chiede, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

Sua mamma sgrana gli occhi e dà un’altra occhiataccia a Zio Peter.

«A letto, Derek», ordina Zio Peter, gli occhi che brillano.

Derek non se lo fa ripetere di nuovo. Corre a rinfilarsi sotto le coperte e non si muove fino a che non sente la porta d'ingresso che si apre e i passi di sua madre e di Zio Peter che scricchiolano sul legno del portico. Allora torna a origliare.

«Dovresti portarti qualcuno che ti guardi le spalle, Litz».

«È solo uno stupido _Omega_ ».

«Uno stupido Omega che è riuscito a penetrare nel nostro territorio senza aiuti esterni…?»

«Di che altro potrebbe trattarsi?»

« _Tu_ cosa credi?»

«Che in ogni caso quell'Omega è da solo adesso».

«Non puoi saperlo con certezza».

«No, ma non importa. Il lupo solitario non sopravvive senza un branco, Peter. E ti assicuro che questo sta per imparare la lezione».

Derek si stringe le ginocchia al petto e comincia a tremare. I pantaloni del pigiama sono umidi. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a usare il bagno prima di rimettersi a letto.

~ * ~

Zio Peter li porta a scuola, ma Zia Gemma li porta a prendere un gelato al parco.

Derek si agita sul sedile posteriore per tutto il tragitto. È nervoso, e la sensazione strana della sera prima non l'ha lasciato stare per tutta la mattina. Al suo fianco, Rara si morde le labbra, più silenziosa del solito.

Derek non riesce più a trattenersi. «Come si chiama?», chiede d'improvviso.

Zia Gemma siede a cavalcioni sulla panchina e gli pulisce la bocca con un fazzoletto di carta. «È _cioccolato_ , Derek».

Rara nasconde la testa sotto il tavolo e ride. Il suo cono alla fragola pende tutto verso sinistra.

Derek gonfia le guance; nessuno lo prende mai sul serio. «Non il gelato, Zia Gem!», protesta. «Il nostro nuovo Beta!»

La testa di Rara riemerge di colpo da sotto il tavolo, assieme a una faccia stupita, e Zia Gemma comincia a odorare di un odore acido. Derek si accorge di aver infranto La Regola: _non parlare mai in pubblico di cose che riguardano il Branco_.

«Zia Gem…», comincia a scusarsi. Ma lei sta ancora guardando dappertutto.

«Silenzio, Derek», gli dice.

Derek diventa tutto rosso. Il gelato gli cola tra le dita, appiccicoso, e lo fa sentire irresponsabile e anche un po' stupido. Rischia una sbirciatina in direzione di Rara.

Sua sorella sta stringendo il suo cono come se qualcuno fosse pronto a portarglielo via da un momento all’altro. Di tanto in tanto, guarda male i passanti e, se qualcuno s’avvicina, _ringhia_.

Zia Gemma è umana; e non è tanto brava a capire se gli altri sono pericolosi. Così, dopo un pochino, si volta verso Rara. «Laura…?», chiede.

Rara fa cenno di sì e lecca il suo gelato. Nessuno ha notato nulla di strano. Sono fuori pericolo.

Zia Gemma si piega in avanti e prende le mani di Derek. «Ti prego, non farlo mai più», dice piano piano.

«Uh...», Derek scivola più indietro sulla panchina. «Zia?», chiama.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Rara comincia a sputacchiare.

Zia Gemma raddrizza la schiena: una grossa goccia di cioccolata le cola sulla faccia, da dove i suoi capelli si sono appiccicati al gelato di Derek. « _Occavolo_ ».

Derek gonfia le guance. «Uh... scusa?».

«Non c’è problema, tesoro», sospira lei. Poi prende per mano lui e Rara e li trascina verso il parcheggio.

In macchina, Derek si trattiene appena dal non fare domande e Rara batte i piedi contro il sedile, nervosa.

Hanno appena imboccato la strada sterrata che conduce a casa, quando Zia Gemma ferma l'auto e comincia a tamburellare il dito indice contro il volante. Per un po’ non succede nulla. Poi Zia Gemma scuote la testa e guarda Derek dallo specchietto retrovisore. «Ogen», dice alla fine. «Si chiama Ogen».

Derek sorride.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quella sera Zia Gemma prepara i suoi famosi biscotti alle mele. Vieta a tutti di mangiarli finché i genitori di Derek non saranno tornati a casa.

A un certo punto Zio Peter tenta d'intrufolarsi in cucina per rubarne qualcuno, e Zia Gemma lo prende a cucchiaiate e lo insegue ridendo per tutta la casa.

Non basta questo a distrarre Derek dal pensiero del nuovo Beta.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il fatto è: _Derek si ricorda di Ogen_.

Si ricorda del pomeriggio in cui aveva allungato la mano verso la pancia della Signora Stilinski, e di Rara che era scoppiata a ridere quando _qualcosa_ da dentro la Signora Stilinski aveva risposto alla sua carezza: _un piccolo calcio, proprio al centro del suo palmo_. Derek aveva fatto un passo indietro, terrorizzato, ed era corso a nascondersi dietro le gambe di sua madre. «Non mi trova simpatico», aveva piagnucolato, triste.

Sua madre e la Signora Stilinski avevano riso anche più forte di Rara. Lui era arrossito e non aveva alzato gli occhi da terra per tutto il resto del pomeriggio. “ _Stupide femmine”._

Derek aveva visto spesso Ogen, dopo che lo stomaco della Signora Stilinski si era sgonfiato: al supermercato, lungo la strada, e all'uscita dall'asilo; anche a casa, a volte, quando la Signora Stilinski e Zia Gemma si accampavano in salotto assieme a sua madre, e Zio Peter e suo padre facevano sasso-carta-forbice per chi doveva cambiare i pannolini.

Un giorno, però, i denti di Derek avevano graffiato la pelle di Ogen. Derek non aveva davvero avuto intenzione di morderlo; voleva solo fargli capire chi era che comandava. E poi nessuno gli aveva ancora spiegato che Ogen non guariva come lui. Derek non lo poteva sapere. Non lo poteva sapere, punto e basta!

Sua madre l'aveva preso in braccio: «La nostra non è una maledizione, Derek», gli aveva detto, paziente. «Ma può diventarlo».

La Signora Stilinski e sua madre non si erano viste per un po'. Derek aveva fatto del suo meglio per rimanere il più lontano possibile da Ogen quando i loro carrelli avevano ripreso a scontrarsi al supermercato.

In effetti, Derek fa del suo meglio per ignorare Ogen fino a quando non lo trova seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano di casa Hale, lingua all'infuori ed espressione concentrata, con un libro da colorare aperto su un cuscino. Zia Gemma lo incoraggia ad entrare. Lui continua a osservare la scena da lontano.

Il libro da colorare è un disastro: c'è cera dappertutto e Ogen, che non sa controllare i suoi artigli, continua a perdere la presa sui pastelli e a tagliarli in due senza volerlo. “ _Patetico”_.

Derek si fa scappare un suono che è a metà tra una risatina e un grugnito. Piano, Ogen ricaccia la lingua in bocca e punta lo sguardo su di lui.

« _Der_ », dice, e per un secondo i suoi occhi brillano d'ambra. «Derek!», sorride, contento, e allunga a Derek quel che rimane di uno dei suoi pastelli rossi.

Derek rimane fermo dove si trova, incerto su cosa fare; allora Zia Gemma lo afferra per le spalle e lo spinge in avanti. Derek è tanto sorpreso che deve aggrapparsi al divano per non cadere sul pavimento.

Ogen ridacchia e gli offre di nuovo il pastello.

« _Derek_...», incoraggia Zia Gemma.

Derek sbuffa e accetta lo stupido pastello. Non è che abbia molto altro da fare, prima di cena.

~ * ~

Ogen è una piccola palla di energia. Non sta fermo un secondo, e Derek fa fatica a seguire tutte le parole che escono dalla sua bocca. Specie perché Ogen parla sempre di _almeno_ tre cose diverse _tutte assieme_. Della promozione di suo padre a sceriffo. Delle lettere a Babbo Natale che ha scritto in classe. Del fatto che adesso vuole che tutti lo chiamino Stiles, perché Stiles è più facile da pronunciare di Ogen e Stiles è facile da ricordare perché suona meglio con il suo cognome e Stilinski è una parola strana e lui non si ricorda mai se si scrive con una _y_ o una _i_ e «Laura, perché Derek sta facendo quel suono adesso?!»

Stiles è insopportabile. Derek lo fa presente a sua madre, e sua madre risponde che Stiles ha solo qualche problema a concentrarsi. «Niente di cui preoccuparsi, Derek».

«Ma io non mi stavo _preoccupando_!», ribatte lui, ostinato.

A Derek non piace allenarsi con Stiles, tutto qui. Stiles non lo ascolta mai, non fa mai attenzione, e non sa mai come bloccare i suoi pugni. E Derek non lo sopporta (non lo sopporta _per niente_ ) perché Stiles riesce comunque a coglierlo di sorpresa, a volte. Ok, _spesso_. E la cosa non ha senso perché Derek è più grande e più veloce e più forte di lui. _Ecco_.

E poi, Derek non è l'unico ad aver notato che Stiles è il peggior lupo mannaro nell’intera storia dei lupi mannari.

«È un assoluto fallimento in coordinazione muscolare, Stephen», dice Zio Peter, prendendo posto a tavola. «Francamente, credo che persino Gemy abbia dei riflessi migliori dei suoi».

«Ehi!», Zia Gemma colpisce Zio Peter all'avambraccio con un tovagliolo arrotolato, e Zio Peter sospira in modo drammatico. «No, seriamente», riprende, quando Zia Gemma decide di passargli la ciotola della roba verde, «credo che dovremmo cambiare tattica con lui».

Il padre di Derek mette fine alla discussione sul nascere, come fa tutte le volte che qualcuno critica le sue decisioni riguardo a Stiles. «Sono sicuro che è solo questione di tempo», commenta. «Laura e Derek hanno appena cominciato a darti una mano ad allenarlo».

Sbuffo collettivo degli interessati. Zio Peter assume quell'espressione che Zia Gemma ha etichettato come ‘Principessa Viziata’ e affonda la forchetta nella vaschetta dei pomodori. Due sedie più in giù, Laura si abbandona a una specie di ruggito rabbioso; non le piace per niente quando qualcuno tocca il suo cibo. «Ehi, quelli sono di tutti!», protesta.

Zio Peter, per tutta risposta, s'infila un altro pomodoro in bocca e mastica ancor più lentamente di prima, la bocca aperta e le fauci ben in mostra. La madre di Derek sospira, e Zia Gemma si versa un bicchiere di vino e scuote la testa, rassegnata.

Derek non si lamenta; le verdure non gli piacciono un granché.

«Ma il pomodoro è un frutto!», gli fa notare Stiles, tre settimane dopo, mentre si stanno esercitando nel giardino di casa Hale. È solo una _routine_ di salti e capriole: qualcosa di abbastanza semplice perché gli adulti possano starsene ad osservare da lontano in tutta tranquillità. Ma Stiles, essendo Stiles, ha già trovato il modo di cadere e rompersi il polso solo nel fare la ruota. «Quella roccia mi ha teso un agguato! Lo so che l’ha fatto, Derek: è malvagia dentro!»

Zio Peter ha ragione: Stiles è un assoluto fallimento in coordinazione. L’unica cosa ad essere cambiata negli ultimi mesi è che adesso riesce a fare capriole e parlare nello stesso tempo. Derek non lo definirebbe un _progresso_. Tanto più che nemmeno lo sa come ci sono arrivati a parlare di pomodori.

La conversazione è partita dalle rocce _ninja_ ; e poi sono arrivate le fragole. E poi Stiles ha chiesto a Derek qual è il suo cibo preferito e... «Il pomodoro è un _frutto_!», Derek si sente ripete per l’ennesima volta in tono saccente. Così perde la pazienza, afferra Stiles per la collottola e lo fa volare a terra.

Dal portico, la voce dello Sceriffo chiede se tutta questa violenza è necessaria.

«Non ti preoccupare, Dylan: sono lupi mannari», lo tranquillizza Gretchel. «Guariscono in fretta».

«Il guarire non è un problema, Gretch. È più delle ossa rotte che mi preoccupo».

A Derek piace lo Sceriffo. Ha degli occhi gentili e porta sempre delle caramelle gommose a lui e Laura quando viene a trovarli. All'inizio, a dire il vero, non si faceva vedere molto spesso, e le sue visite erano state brevi e impacciate. Ma adesso lo Sceriffo è davvero felice di vedere Stiles gioc- _allenarsi_ con lui e Laura: ride alle battute di Zio Peter e aiuta Zia Gemma nei suoi progetti coi bambini dell'asilo.

Non è molto che Derek ha chiesto a suo padre se anche lo Sceriffo fa parte del Branco. Suo padre, però, non ha saputo dargli una risposta precisa. «Dipende da lui. È una sua scelta».

Derek non capisce come qualcuno non vorrebbe far parte di un Branco. Quando si è da soli si è vulnerabili e si finisce per farsi del male. O _peggio_. Com’era successo all’Omega che sua madre ha…

«Ahi!», Stiles rotola sul fianco e si passa una mano sul collo. La ferita che Derek gli ha lasciato si è già rimarginata, ma quando le ritrae c'è comunque del sangue sulle sue dita.

Stiles sbuffa e si fionda in avanti, gli artigli allungati. Derek fa appena in tempo a scansare l'attacco.

Zio Peter fischia, ammirato, e Derek abbassa lo sguardo. «Oh, no. Non l'hai fatto». La sua maglietta dei Puffi ha i segni di un'unghiata lungo tutto il disegno. «Stiles!», ringhia Derek, feroce.

Stiles si lecca le labbra e fa un passo indietro, le mani alzate in segno di resa. «Scusa...?», prova, la vocina piccola piccola.

Derek lo fa indietreggiare finché non ha la schiena contro il tronco di un albero. « _Stiles_ », minaccia.

L’altro continua a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non è stata davvero colpa mia», si difende.

Gli occhi di Derek brillano d’ambra. «Tu!», minaccia; poi allenta un po' la pressione e sospira.

Ok, ok: forse indossare la sua maglietta preferita durante gli allenamenti non è stata l’idea migliore del mondo. Però Stiles lo doveva sapere che non è bello fare una cosa del genere. Perché Derek è più grande e più veloce e più forte. E…

«E comunque il pomodoro è un frutto!»

Derek sente i canini allungarsi contro la sua volontà. Afferra Stiles per la gola e lo spinge con più forza contro il tronco.

«Derek!», arriva la voce divertita di suo padre. «Credimi, quella non è la posizione in cui vuoi mettere qualcuno imparentato con Gretchel!»

«Che...?», Derek fa per voltarsi e chiedere spiegazioni, quando un dolore acuto lo fa piegare in due. Ci mette una decina di secondi a capire che, prima di fuggire verso il portico, Stiles gli ha mollato una ginocchiata allo stomaco. _Il piccolo–!_

«Oh», la voce di sua madre è distante, nel sottofondo. «Gli è andata meglio che a te, tesoro».

Risata generale. _Risata generale sull'orgoglio ferito di Derek_.

«Per adesso. Aspetta ancora qualche anno e poi ne riparliamo».

«C'è qualcosa che mi sono perso…?», chiede lo Sceriffo.

Gretchel scuote la testa. «Aneddoti del _college_ ».

Derek chiude gli occhi e lascia che il rumore del proprio respiro copra il resto della conversazione. In ogni caso ha imparato la lezione: mai mettere uno Stilinski con le spalle al muro. Le conseguenze non sono piacevoli.

~ * ~

Stile ci mette meno di qualche anno a capire dove i calci fanno più male. Quando mette in pratica quello che ha appreso, ci tiene a insegnare a Derek almeno tre sinonimi della parola ‘evirare’.

~ * ~

Ci sono cinque camere da letto libere al piano di sopra, ma Stiles rimane con loro solo durante la luna piena. «Ogen è ancora piccolo», rassicurano i genitori di Derek a Gretchel e allo Sceriffo. «La sua forma Beta non sarà un problema fino almeno agli undici anni».

Così, per il momento, Stiles continua a vivere assieme ai suoi genitori in una casa poco lontana dai margini del bosco. Certe volte, però, Gretchel e lo Sceriffo lo lasciano dormire a casa Hale durante il fine settimana; e Derek e Laura (e loro cugino Josh, quando la famiglia di Zia Gemma è in visita) costruiscono assieme a lui fortezze di lenzuola e cuscini.

Non dormono all'aperto perché nessuno di loro ha ancora il permesso di farlo, ma a Derek piace spegnere tutte le luci e fare finta che ci sia qualcosa che dà loro la caccia. A volte è una volpe, a volte un dinosauro; altre ancora, sono lupi di un Branco rivale in cerca di un territorio migliore.

Laura racconta favole tentando di imitare le voci di Zio Peter, e Derek alza gli occhi al cielo, indifferente. Ha tredici anni, adesso, e i trucchi di Zio Peter non lo spaventano più come una volta.

Stiles si morde le labbra e fa del suo meglio per mostrarsi coraggioso: prende la mano di Laura e si guarda attorno, sobbalzando al minimo fiato. Allora Derek fa brillare gli occhi nel buio e sorride divertito al battito impazzito del cuore di Stiles. Niente lo salva mai dagli scappellotti di Laura.

~ * ~

Stiles è nell'età delle grandi domande. E Derek si trova nella spiacevole posizione in cui è a lui che tocca fornire le risposte.

«Derek! E se, invece che come lupo, mi fossi svegliato come qualcos'altro?»

«Qualcosa tipo?»

Stiles si morde le labbra e sussurra, con l’aria di chi sta rivelando un grande segreto: « _Kanima_ ».

Derek fa una specie di pernacchia. «Nah», è pronto a negare. «Non sei abbastanza bravo a seguire gli ordini».

Stiles corruccia la fronte; il suo disappunto si fa più profondo. «Ma Derek», chiama di nuovo, «Se non mi fossi svegliato del tutto?»

Derek raggela; non si è mai soffermato a riflettere su una possibilità simile. Sa che in certe occasioni il Morso non funziona come dovrebbe; e, da quanto è riuscito a capire dai mezzi discorsi dei suoi genitori, era stato già troppo tardi quando suo padre aveva raggiunto casa Stilinski per mordere Stiles.

«Non dire sciocchezze!», urla. È arrabbiato adesso; non sa veramente perché.

«Derek...»

Derek scuote la testa. «Non dire sciocchezze», ripete. Si sforza di calmarsi. «Papà deve già avertelo detto un sacco di volte: il Morso non ti cambia. Riflette come sei dentro e basta. E tu sei un _lupo_ , Stiles». Pausa. «Anche se tu fossi umano, rimarresti comunque un lupo».

Stiles rimane qualche minuto in silenzio (un vero _record_ , Derek crede), tormentandosi le mani e contemplando chissà quale risposta. «Un lupo», mormora, appena udibile. Poi solleva lo sguardo: «Come lo era la mia mamma?», chiede, incerto.

Derek deglutisce. Gli occhi di Stiles sono umidi, e il suo battito cardiaco accelerato. Lo sa bene di aver fatto una domanda importante.

Derek pensa a Gretchel e al modo in cui il suo profumo era cambiato d'improvviso, qualche mese prima. Pensa all'odore di medicina e a quello di malattia. Pensa agli abbracci di Gretchel, alla sua voce e al suo sorriso, e si deve trattenere dal piangere. «Come lo era tua madre», conferma, senza esitare.

Stiles si asciuga le lacrime e annuisce.

Ci sono volte in cui a Derek non dispiace troppo essere un fratello maggiore.

~ * ~

Derek non è mai stato attratto dal mondo al di fuori del Branco. Non nel modo in cui Laura e Stiles sembrano esserlo con la loro passione per i _fast-food_ , la sala da _bowling_ , e le biblioteche scolastiche.

Ma anche Laura e Stiles interagiscono con gli esseri umani in maniera diversa l’uno dall’altra. Dove sua sorella mantiene sempre un certo distacco, Stiles offre agli altri tutto se stesso, dimenticandosi totalmente dell’abisso che separa uomini e lupi.

Derek fabbrica teorie su teorie in merito. Si chiede se la cosa abbia a che fare col fatto che Stiles è stato morso, invece che nascere in un Branco, o se il suo lato umano sia finalmente entrato in conflitto con quello lupesco.

Peter sorride alle sue ipotesi. Gli spiega che non tutto è dettato dalle leggi del Branco e che lupi e umani non sono poi così diversi tra loro. In effetti, sono simili in ciò che più conta: sarebbe sciocco per un lupo considerare gli esseri umani creature inferiori. Derek arrossisce, conscio della propria _gaffe_. Anche nel suo disinteresse per gli umani non ha mai considerato zia Gemma inferiore a nessuno. Peter si limita a ridere di lui, una risata bonaria e priva di malizia, e sembra dimenticare l'incidente. Derek non ci riesce.

Laddove può arrivare a comprendere le ragioni che spingono Laura a formare nuovi gruppi e divenirne il _leader_ , il comportamento di Stiles continua a turbarlo. Stiles non cerca né ammiratori né sottoposti; Stiles cerca suoi pari: qualcuno con cui condividere interessi e passioni. Qualcuno con cui confidarsi.

Derek non può fare a meno di riflettere sulla pericolosità delle sue intenzioni. Ascolta ogni sonetto dedicato ai capelli ramati di Lydia Martin con ansia crescente e, nel contempo, fa del suo meglio per ricordare a Stiles i rischi insiti nel rivelare i loro segreti. Glielo ricorda fino alla _nausea_.

Stiles fa una smorfia: «Uh, Derek, datti una calmata… Lydia Martin non sa nemmeno che _esisto_!»

“E tanto meglio così”, pensa Derek, che però non è molto rassicurato da quell'affermazione, specie perché non notare Stiles è come non notare lo scoppio di un petardo nel bel mezzo di una delle soporifere lezioni del Professor Finstock.

Lydia Martin è quindi: a) molto stupida; o b) molto brava a giocare a _poker_. In ogni caso, Derek la crede qualcuno da cui Stiles farebbe meglio a stare il più lontano possibile.

Per il bene del Branco, ovviamente.

~ * ~

L'amicizia che Stiles stringe con Scott McCall a un anno dalla morte di Gretchel non aiuta Derek a risolvere il Problema Estranei. Scott è affettuoso, gentile, e ha la non-troppo-sorprendente abilità di annientare qualsiasi capacità di censura in Stiles. Derek sospetta che, se il suo quoziente intellettivo fosse di poco superiore a quello di una patata bollita l'intera Beacon Hills sarebbe già a chiacchierare che ‘C'è qualcosa di _bizzarro_ nel figlio dello Sceriffo’. Be’… un tipo diverso di bizzarro da quello che tutti lo accusano già.

La loro unica fortuna è che Stiles non è mai migliorato più di tanto in quanto a equilibrio e coordinazione – non senza prima ingerire quantità di _Adderall_ che ridurrebbero qualsiasi persona normale in coma. Questo, sommato alla sua innata incapacità di camminare seguendo una linea retta e all'adolescenza che bussa alla porta, assicura che nessun cacciatore sano di mente lo sospetterebbe mai di essere un lupo mannaro. Derek non sa se esserne irritato o meno.

Scuote la testa, pensieroso, e Laura solleva il naso da un pesante manuale di chimica. «Qualcosa non va, fratellino?», indaga.

Derek affonda un po' di più nella sedia. «Nah, tutto bene», risponde, fingendo disinteresse. Ma Laura ha già fiutato l'inganno; curiosa, puntella il gomito destro sul tavolo e appoggia il mento nell'incavo della mano. «Sei strano in questo periodo», commenta. «Che c'è che ti rode?»

Derek sbuffa. «Niente», insiste. «È solo che...»

Laura solleva un sopracciglio. «È solo che…?», lo sprona.

Derek tamburella le dita contro il tavolo e si lecca le labbra. Tanto meglio levarsi il dente: «Sono preoccupato per la Luna Piena di gennaio», ammette.

Laura sembra presa in contropiede; la sua fronte si rilassa in un'espressione confusa. Poi uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi malefici arriva a incresparle le labbra: «Hai paura che Josh ti prenda a calci nel sederino?», lo prende in giro.

Derek sbuffa, irritato: «Posso fare polpette di Josh quando mi pare e piace!»

«Certo, come no. Come se l'ultima volta non ti avesse mandato gambe all'aria».

Stavolta è un ruggito a tutti gli effetti quello che esce dalla sua gola. La Luna Piena di gennaio è troppo importante per prenderla alla leggera: è il momento in cui un lupo prova se stesso di fronte al resto del Branco ed entra a far parte della comunità adulta. Si tratta del più importante rito di passaggio che esista, e Derek vuole arrivarci preparato al meglio. Checché Laura ne dica, non è _Josh_ a preoccuparlo.

«È Stiles», sibila alla fine.

«Stiles?», fa eco Laura. «Che c'entra Stiles con Josh?»

Derek sospira e sposta la propria sedia accanto a quella di lei. Quando è sicuro che nessuno li stia spiando, si sporge in avanti con fare cospiratorio: «Sono due settimane che Stiles mi tormenta perché gli spieghi come fare a calmare il dolore di un'altra persona».

«E...?»

«E io non ho tempo per farlo! Non se voglio essere pronto per la Luna Piena!»

Laura gli picchietta la punta della biro contro il petto. «Non fare l’egoista, Derek!», lo rimprovera. «Stiles impara in fretta. Non ti ci vorrebbero che un paio d'ore per farlo contento».

«Allora perché non glielo insegni tu?»

«Perché non è a me che l'ha chiesto, stupido!»

Derek si mette sulla difensiva. «Non ho voglia di star dietro ai capricci di un bambino di dieci anni, Laura», le dice, scuro in volto.

Il buon umore di lei svanisce in un battito di ciglia. «Strana coincidenza», sibila, infilando in fretta i libri nella borsa. «Perché in questo momento potrei dire la stessa cosa».

Derek si morde la lingua. «Rara...», tenta di trattenerla. Ma sua sorella è già sparita oltre la porta.

«Isterica!» Derek si passa le mani tra i capelli e impreca finché le occhiate torve della bibliotecaria non lo costringono alla fuga.

~ * ~

Sono già le cinque passate quando Derek entra in acqua. Comincia con un breve riscaldamento nella vasca più piccola; poi si sposta in quella centrale, dove le corsie sono più strette e l'acqua più profonda.

La piscina è già semi deserta a quest'ora, e Derek ignora come suo solito gli ultimi superstiti del _club_ di nuoto che gli chiedono perché non prende mai parte a questa o quella competizione.

La sua bocca si apre solo per fingere di prendere fiato tra una bracciata e l'altra. Vasca dopo vasca la tensione scivola via, e Derek si concentra sull'impatto dei suoi muscoli contro il peso dell'acqua.

Nuotare lo aiuta a gestire la frustrazione persino meglio delle corse mattutine. Nella foresta c'è sempre qualche odore estraneo che echeggia nell'aria e che gli ricorda del Branco; qui, invece, Derek è libero da ogni distrazione e può concentrarsi su quello che davvero conta: il vuoto.

Almeno finché, una sera di dicembre, non emerge dall'ultima serie di bracciate e la nota a bordo piscina. _Katherine_ , scopre in seguito, leggendo le notizie in bacheca: supervisore temporaneo del club di nuoto. Non davvero un'insegnante, quindi.

Kate è alta, atletica, e indossa un costume che non può assolutamente essere regolamentare. Non nel modo in cui le mette in risalto le curve.

Derek s'immobilizza a metà vasca, e Kate gli lancia un sorriso dall'alto della postazione di vedetta; sta giocando col fischietto che porta appeso al collo, muovendo le dita lungo il filo che sparisce nella sua scollatura.

Derek caccia la testa sotto l'acqua. Rimane in apnea più del necessario e, quando torna in superficie, tossendo e metà imprecando, spera che Kate non noti il rossore che gli tinge le guance. È la prima volta che si sente impacciato come l'adolescente che è.

Riprende a nuotare, deciso a scacciare l'imbarazzo. Alla fine della sua _routine_ , si dirige dritto dritto verso gli spogliatoi e si affretta nel parcheggio della scuola, dove Laura e Stiles lo stanno già aspettando seduti sul cofano dell'auto. Per qualche miracolo, non fanno commenti strani né suo sorriso ebete, né sull’odore speziato che tradisce il suo interesse per Kate.

~ * ~

Un pomeriggio di gennaio, Derek si volta e trova Kate che gli sorride dalla corsia accanto alla sua. Ha un istante di esitazione, e lei lo spruzza ridendo prima di riprendere velocità. È una sfida a tutti gli effetti, e Derek non è sorpreso di perderla: non dopo che si è soffermato ad ammirare il modo in cui l'acqua scivola lungo le forme di Kate.

Quando raggiunge il bordo opposto della vasca non ha bisogno di fingere d'essere senza fiato.

Kate lo sorprende. Gli parla come se fosse un adulto e non un moccioso, e non finge d'essere interessata a lui solo perché vuole essere invitata al ballo di fine anno. Chiede a Derek quali altri _sport_ pratica, quali sono le sue materie preferite, e se ha fratelli o sorelle _dotati_ come lui. Il suo cuore ha persino una specie di fruscio, quando gli confessa che la fa sentire come una ragazzina.

Derek siede sul bordo della vasca e si sporge in avanti, allineando il proprio volto a quello di Kate. I loro nasi si sfiorano, e Kate si ritrae, piano, senza però smettere di sorridere. Derek ricorda improvvisamente dove si trovano.

La piscina è deserta e gli studenti se ne sono andati; ma le luci sono ancora accese negli spogliatoi e un chiacchierio ovattato echeggia tra i corridoi.

Derek si volta in direzione degli spalti e corruccia la fronte. Quasi si aspetta di trovare Laura seduta sulle gradinate, un libro di chimica sulle ginocchia e un'espressione contrariata sul volto. Ma gli spalti sono vuoti; e le dita di Kate sono libere di scivolare lungo il fianco di Derek e stuzzicare il bordo del suo costume.

Un brivido.

«Non ti preoccupare», Kate avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio. «Ci siamo solo io e te qui». Il suo cuore batte forte e regolare sotto le carezze di Derek, e i suoi baci sanno di zucchero e vaniglia.

Derek può ancora assaporarne il gusto mentre aiuta a spegnere le luci dell’edificio.

«Potresti venire a casa mia...», riprende Kate, seria. «Dovremmo parlare di quello che sta succedendo».

Derek aggrotta la fronte. «Solo... parlare?», chiede, impacciato, le mani affondate nelle tasche della tuta.

Kate si morde il labbro inferiore e si avvicina a sistemargli il colletto della giacca. «All'inizio, almeno», suggerisce e promette assieme.

Derek sta per accettare; sta per prendere il cellulare e chiedere a Laura di non aspettarlo nel parcheggio: Derek deve studiare con degli amici e sarà a casa tardi. Molto, molto tardi. Ma la bugia non va più lontano delle sue intenzioni.

«Derek», la voce di Stiles lo coglie di sorpresa. Derek trasalisce con un fiato che è privo di qualsiasi dignità e indietreggia, allentandosi da Kate.

Stiles gli tira la manica e sposta lo sguardo da lui a Kate, sospettoso. «Derek», ripete, più forte.

Kate pare incuriosita: messa da parte la smorfia suscitata dall'inaspettata comparsa di Stiles, torna a sorridere. Si piega in avanti, mani sulle ginocchia, e fa schioccare la lingua. «E tu chi saresti?», chiede, gentile, cercando gli occhi di Stiles.

«Ogen», risponde lui.

Derek fa del suo meglio per non dar a vedere la propria sorpresa. _Ogen_ , riflette: è da tempo che non sente più pronunciare quel nome. Tanto che non era più tanto sicuro di come si pronunciasse.

«Perché non sei al parcheggio con Laura?», indaga, scocciato.

Stiles lascia finalmente la presa contro la sua manica; fa spallucce. «Laura ha detto di avvertirti che sarà un po' in ritardo», dice. «Harris l'ha beccata a costruire aeroplanini di carta durante chimica».

Derek si trattiene dal portarsi una mano al viso e sospirare. Stiles lo ignora, preferendo concentrare la propria attenzione su questo o quel punto del pavimento.

«Così…», Kate si scosta un ciuffo dalla fronte. Ha i capelli ancora umidi, e la sua pelle sa di cloro e zucchero. «Derek non mi aveva detto di avere un fratellino».

Stiles fa una pernacchia. «Non sono–», comincia a spiegare.

Derek è rapido a interromperlo: «È il figlio di un'amica di mia madre».

Il sorriso di Kate trema leggermente. «Capisco», dice, senza mai spostare lo sguardo da Stiles, in un tono che Derek non le ha mai sentito usare.

Derek deglutisce. «Non siamo parenti», precisa senza sapere perché.

Al suo fianco, Stiles si fa innaturalmente _quieto_. Osserva Derek per diversi secondi, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani strette a pugno. «Ti aspetto in macchina», urla alla fine, pieno di stizza.

Derek emette un grugnito di assenso. «Mi spiace», si scusa, una volta che Stiles si è allontanato abbastanza. «Non ha mai imparato le buone maniere».

Kate s'inumidisce le labbra: «Non fa niente», lo rassicura. «È ancora un bambino». _Non come te_ , gli comunica con lo sguardo, mentre gli accarezza il polso col pollice. «Allora... a domani?», cerca conferma.

Derek annuisce con entusiasmo. «A domani», accetta, incespicando verso l'uscita.

Kate rimane indietro a spegnere le luci.

~ * ~

«Ha un odore strano» è la prima cosa che Stiles gli dice quando Derek lo raggiunge nel parcheggio.

« _Cosa_ ha un odore strano?»

Stiles storce il naso: « _Katherine_ », replica, come se la risposta fosse ovvia.

Derek sospira, irritato. «Il suo odore ha _niente_ di strano», la difende. «Il cloro della piscina deve averti confuso. E comunque come fai a sapere che si chiama Kate? Non te l’ho mai detto».

Di nuovo, Stiles fa spallucce. «Non sono stupido», dice.

Derek alza le mani al cielo: «Non è quello il punto…».

«Non mi piace, Derek», continua Stiles, in un mormorio appena udibile. E poi, più forte: «C'è qualcosa di _sbagliato_ in lei».

Gli occhi di Derek si accendono di una luce ambrata: «Non c'è niente che non vada in lei!»

«Anche il suo cuore è sbagliato. Batte troppo piano e troppo forte assieme».

Derek serra le labbra in una linea rigida. C’è del vero nelle parole di Stiles. Derek ha passato più d'una notte insonne a domandarsi il perché qualcuno come Kate possa provare interesse nei suoi confronti; e, ancora adesso, non è sicuro di aver trovato una risposta che lo soddisfi davvero. Eppure sa di non aver immaginato il modo in cui le pupille di Kate si dilatano quando i loro corpi si sfiorano, o l'odore pungente che la pelle di Kate emana quando lui le accarezza i capelli.

«Hai dieci anni: non puoi capire certe cose», ribatte, artigli che affondano nei palmi chiusi. «Sei ancora un bambino».

Stiles scuote la testa, furioso. «Non ho bisogno di _capire_ un bel niente! Lo so quando c'è qualcosa che non va nell'odore di qualcuno, e Kate–»

Derek non ha idea di cosa gli fa dire quello che dice. Non lo sa davvero. Ma rimpiange di aver aperto bocca nel momento stesso in cui le parole lasciano le sue labbra. «Come quella volta che hai detto a tua madre che sapeva di pesche?!»

Silenzio. Il cuore di Stiles ha un sussulto improvviso: trema, più che pulsare, prima di riprendere il suo solito ritmo. E, anche allora, ogni battito suona forzato alle orecchie di Derek. «Stiles...», cerca di rimediare.

Ma Stiles non ha più intenzione di ascoltarlo. I suoi occhi si tingono di un giallo intenso, nel buio del parcheggio vuoto, e i suoi artigli affondano nelle bretelle dello zaino che porta in spalla. «No», sussurra, lapidario. «No. Sai cosa?», continua, senza esitazione. «Fai come ti pare. In ogni caso, non è come se io facessi parte della famiglia. _Giusto_?»

Derek deglutisce: «Stiles...», tenta ancora. Ma non dice altro, perché non sa veramente come risolvere il problema.

«Vado a casa da solo», lo informa Stiles, facendo qualche passo in direzione della città. «Conosco la strada».

Derek non prova a fermarlo. La casa degli Stilinski non è lontana, non per un lupo mannaro, e Stiles sa badare a se stesso. E poi, cercare di convincerlo a salire in macchina con lui sarebbe del tutto inutile al momento.

Derek è ancora immobile accanto all’auto quando Laura fa la sua comparsa, accompagnata da una stringa di ingiurie e imprecazioni. «Quel grandissimo bastardo!», si lamenta sua sorella, spalancando lo sportello del guidatore. «In punizione per una settimana! Non avrò nemmeno il tempo di comprare un regalo per il compleanno di Josh! _Stronzo_!», maledice di nuovo, inserendo le chiavi nell'iniezione. Respira. «Dov'è Stiles?», s’interessa, cambiando tono.

«Aveva voglia di camminare», dice Derek, riluttante.

« _Aveva voglia di camminare_ », ripete Laura, basita. «Derek, che diavolo hai combinato questa volta?», chiede alla fine, più stanca che arrabbiata.

Derek guarda fuori dal finestrino. «Starà bene», risponde, senza negare la colpa.

Laura apre la bocca senza emettere alcun suono, apparentemente incapace di trovare un insulto adeguato. Poi scuote la testa e mette in moto, la bocca storta in un sorriso deluso. «A volte davvero non ti capisco», gli dice.

Nessuno di loro due aggiunge altro per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. _È una cosa passeggera_ , si dice Derek: Stiles è fisiologicamente incapace tenere il broncio per più di un paio di giorni. O almeno lo è quando i loro litigi girano attorno a cose come vegetali e pastelli colorati.

Derek non è fiero di come si è comportato: Stiles è una sua responsabilità. Dovrebbe saperci parlare meglio di così. Le sue preoccupazioni e il suo senso di colpa, però, vengono presto messi da parte.

Durante la cena gli aneddoti fantastici di Peter s'intrufolano nella conversazione, e Derek si scopre a prestare maggiore attenzione del solito al modo in cui le mani di Gemma cercano quelle di suo zio sotto il tavolo da pranzo, e a come le loro dita continuano a sfiorarsi senza un motivo apparente.

Derek torna a riflettere sulla Luna di gennaio. Pensa che forse avrà un vantaggio su suo cugino, se per allora avrà una compagna al suo fianco. Kate è forte e determinata: sarebbe un lupo fantastico.

Perso nelle proprie fantasie, Derek non fa caso né alle occhiate sospettose che i suoi genitori si scambiano sopra la sua testa, né al disappunto che oscura il volto di Laura.

Quella notte sogna Kate che corre al suo fianco durante il plenilunio.

~ * ~

L'appartamento di Kate è un piccolo bilocale non molto lontano da scuola. C'è un bar di fronte al portone e una farmacia in fondo alla strada. Derek non nota molto dell'arredamento, se non la lampada da tavolo che getta ombre scure sulla pelle di Kate e il tavolino basso dove il suo ginocchio sbatte quando Kate si piega in avanti per offrirgli una tazza di tè.

«Ti piace?», gli chiede lei.

Derek deglutisce, nervoso, e si asciuga i palmi nel tessuto dei _jeans_. «S–sì», mormora, prendendo un altro sorso. Si sforza di tenere lo sguardo lontano dalla scollatura di lei. Tenta di concentrarsi sul lobo del suo orecchio sinistro; sul colore dei suoi occhi; sul modo in cui le sue labbra s'increspano quando sorride. E poi sulle dita che gli accarezzano la coscia, salendo sempre più vicine al suo inguine.

Derek sobbalza. Non è più così convinto che _parlare_ rientri per davvero nei programmi di Kate. Non ha alcuna obiezione in merito. O così crede finché l'aria sembra abbandonare la stanza tutta in una volta.

Kate gli posa una mano sulla fronte. «Va tutto bene, Derek?», si accerta, preoccupata. «Sei pallido».

Derek scuote la testa, vittima d'un improvviso quanto inaspettato attacco di vertigini. Non sta succedendo. _No, no, no_ : non sta per vomitare sul pavimento tanto perché è nervoso e non sa letteralmente dove mettere le mani. «Posso... posso usare il bagno?», chiede, patetico.

Kate annuisce; questa volta c'è qualcosa di forzato nel suo sorriso. «Certo», permette comunque. Gli indica la porta sulla destra, accanto alla camera da letto. La sensazione di nausea aumenta.

Derek chiude a chiave e si lascia cadere in avanti, le braccia rigide lungo il bordo del lavandino. Incontra il proprio sguardo nello specchio, e non è sorpreso dai cerchi scuri che gli incorniciano gli occhi. Si scosta di lato, scosso dai brividi, e vomita una sostanza bluastra nel lavandino. Si sente meglio, una volta che il suo corpo si è liberato di quello strano intruglio.

Dopo che si è sforzato di bere l'acqua metallica del lavandino smette persino di tremare. Forse è solo colpa di qualcosa che ha mangiato per cena. Kate gli ha offerto dei _sandwich_ assieme al tè, e lui li ha divorati senza nemmeno annusarli. Probabilmente erano pieni di roba verde.

Derek infila la testa sotto un getto d'acqua fredda e scuote il capo, irritato. Spera che Kate non lo giudichi un idiota, o che perlomeno non rida di lui come invece si meriterebbe. Non crede che sarebbe in grado di sopportare il colpo.

Sta ancora dandosi dell'idiota quando, chiuso il rubinetto, nota qualcosa di strano: persone che parlano in tono urgente, dall'altra parte della porta. Un rumore di vetri rotti, seguito dai familiari toni di una colluttazione. Derek si precipita in salotto, gli occhi che bruciano e gli artigli pronti di fronte al pericolo. La scena che si trova davanti lo riduce a una statua di sale.

Sua madre tiene Kate sospesa per la gola, la schiena contro il muro e i piedi che calciano l'aria. C'è del rosso, sugli artigli di sua madre: gocce scure che colano sul pavimento a intervalli irregolari. Il sangue non è di Kate; il coltello che ha lasciato la ferita sì.

«Mamma», azzarda Derek. Sbatte le palpebre, confuso, e sua madre stringe il polso di Kate in una quieta frattura di ossa. La lama cade a terra.

«Kate Argent», sibila sua madre, la voce piena di veleno. «Ti sei bevuto il cervello, Derek?», l’accusa, senza staccare gli occhi dal volto di Kate, che continua a sorridere, più divertita che altro.

«So che più grande di me, ma...»

«Credi che sia quello il problema?!»

Derek indietreggia, sempre più confuso. Alla sua sinistra, una risata maschile gli scivola addosso come una doccia d'acqua fredda. Peter è seduto su una delle poltrone, in parti uguali annoiato e divertito – e assolutamente all'erta, se la lunghezza dei suoi canini è di qualche indicazione. «Come al solito non hai afferrato il punto».

Derek sposta l'attenzione da Peter a sua madre. «Di che state parlando?», sbotta alla fine.

Peter sospira: «Kate non è Cappuccetto Rosso».

«Fa parte di una famiglia di cacciatori».

Derek raggela. «No», scuote la testa, «vi sbagliate. Lei _non può_...»

Peter ride. Raccoglie la tazza di tè dal tavolino e annusa. «Aconito», decreta. «Spero che tu non ne abbia bevuto troppo, nipote».

Derek si sente la testa leggera: «Solo qualche sorso», confessa.

«Abbastanza da crearti problemi, cuccioletto». La voce di Kate ha perso tutta la propria dolcezza: dove prima era mite e melodica, ora è carta vetrata e unghie che graffiano una lavagna.

Derek sbatte le palpebre, e per la prima volta nota con mente lucida lo stato dell'appartamento: pochi mobili dalla superficie usurata; scatoloni sigillati e ammassati contro le parete umide; nessun quadro e nessuna fotografia. «C'è qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo cuore», echeggia la voce di Stiles nella sua testa.

Derek sente le lacrime bagnargli le guance, ma è troppo sconvolto per nasconderle.

Kate fa schioccare la lingua: «Oh, ma non è adorabile?», provoca.

«Fa’ silenzio», ordina sua madre, assumendo la propria forma Beta. «Rivolgiti a lui un'altra volta e ti spezzo il collo, intesi?» Non è una minaccia a vuoto: Derek ne sente la gravità in ogni parola.

«Sappiamo entrambe che non puoi correre il rischio di uccidermi», Kate ghigna, sprezzante, ma la sua risata si spezza quando la madre di Derek rafforza la stretta contro la sua gola.

« _Silenzio_ , ho detto».

Derek non rimane a vedere cosa succede dopo. Afferrata la propria giacca, si precipita fuori dall’appartamento come se fosse in fiamme. Voltato l'angolo, cade in ginocchio sull'asfalto e vomita per la seconda volta.

Kate non ha bisogno di essere presente perché la sua voce lo raggiunga, fredda e canzonatoria, tra i conati più violenti. « _Ciao ciao, cuccioletto_. _È stato divertente giocare con te»_.

~ * ~

Laura gli mette una bottiglia d'acqua minerale sotto il naso.

Derek sputa un'ultima volta sul selciato e si pulisce la bocca con la manica della tuta. «Grazie», mormora.

Sua sorella ha l'aria sconvolta. «Derek...»

«Come facevi a saperlo?»

«Stiles», risponde lei, senza girarci attorno.

Derek prende un sorso d'acqua e sorride attorno al collo della bottiglia. «Il piccolo bastardo», commenta.

«Era solo preoccupato per te. E quando Peter ha scoperto che Kate è una Argent...», Laura si passa una mano tra i capelli. «Derek, quella donna ti avrebbe ucciso».

Derek ride. «No!», urla, isterico. «No. Avrebbe ucciso _voi_ , Laura. E io le ho quasi dato quello che voleva!» Come aveva fatto ad essere così dannatamente _stupido_? E pensare che fino a pochi minuti fa si riteneva tanto migliore di Josh.

«Merda!» Derek si fionda verso l'albero più vicino, concentrando la propria rabbia in un pugno. L'impatto taglia in due il tronco. Derek si rompe la mano.

«Smettila di dare spettacolo», la voce di sua madre è uno schiocco di frusta nel vicolo deserto.

Derek raddrizza la schiena. «Mamma...»

«Non hai imparato niente stasera, Derek?», continua lei, senza prendere fiato. «Abbiamo nemici ovunque. Devi smettere di reagire senza prima riflettere. Quando tuo padre verrà a sapere cosa è successo...», la sua voce si perde in un singhiozzo strozzato.

Derek deglutisce e si massaggia le nocche ferite.

Qualche istante dopo, Peter li raggiunge. «Stavano pianificando di dar fuoco alla casa», li informa, allungando a sua madre uno spesso fascicolo. « _Con noi dentro_ », specifica, come se la cosa non fosse abbastanza ovvia.

Derek si lascia sfuggire un mugolio di dolore. Sua madre chiude gli occhi: «Derek», lo chiama; e poi lo stringe in un abbraccio che sa di disperazione. «Idiota che non sei altro», sussurra contro la sua nuca.

Derek annuisce. «Mi dispiace», mormora tra i singhiozzi, «mi dispiace».

Sua madre scuote la testa e sorride in direzione di Peter. «Ho passato anni a darmi la colpa per quell'Omega, e invece...»

Peter sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa; poi cambia idea e sospira: «Dobbiamo andare, adesso. Nipote», lo avverte, «non hai davvero idea di quello che hai iniziato».

Derek si svincola dall'abbraccio di sua madre e annuisce. Sono quasi arrivati all’auto, quando Peter arresta d'improvviso il passo. «Elizabeth», dice, «Forse è meglio se tu e Laura andate avanti a parlare con Stephen».

Derek impallidisce: l’Alpha avrà tutte le ragioni di essere _furioso_. Sua madre si prende qualche secondo prima di montare dal lato del passeggero e lasciare le chiavi a Laura. Appena la loro auto è scomparsa oltre la prima curva, Peter mette una mano sulla spalla di Derek e lo costringe a seguirlo in direzione della foresta. «Che ne dici di un allenamento notturno? Hai l'aria di uno che ha bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcosa».

Derek esita. Peter fa schioccare la lingua: «E magari un _hamburger_ e patatine fritte?», sorride.

Derek finisce per divorare da solo due interi menù (niente insalata, niente pomodori). Peter si accontenta di un _milkshake_.

~ * ~

Dire che suo padre non la prende bene è un eufemismo.

Stephen non grida né perde il controllo sulla sua forma umana; ma la freddezza con cui si rivolge a Derek è sufficiente a mettere in agitazione l'intero Branco.

La celebrazione per la Prima Luna di gennaio è annullata. Non ridimensionata. Non spostata in un altro territorio. _Annullata_. Non c'è motivo che Derek prenda parte a un rito che sigilli il suo passaggio all'età adulta dopo quanto è accaduto. Specie perché gli adulti non sono esenti dalla colpa. Ma, certo, gli errori di Derek vanno ben oltre questo. Il suo è un fallimento individuale, oltre che come membro del Branco.

Derek è sconvolto dal pensiero di poter essere cacciato; l'esilio non sarebbe una sentenza totalmente immeritata. Alla fine, però, suo padre decide solo per un allontanamento temporaneo: due giorni dopo aver scoperto la verità su Kate, Derek è in volo per il Wyoming.

I suoi nonni materni e suo zio sono contenti di riceverlo. Non gli fanno domande inopportune su Kate, Josh, o sulle ripercussioni che il suo comportamento ha avuto sulla sua famiglia, e Derek è grato della loro discrezione. I suoi nonni si sono ritagliati una vita tranquilla in un angolino di mondo dove, ormai, i cacciatori sono solo un lontano ricordo. Riaprire la ferita non sarebbe facile per nessuno.

Con sua sorpresa, Derek non è messo ai lavori forzati: gli unici compiti che gli sono affidati sono quelli di tenere in ordine la propria camera e lavare i piatti dopo cena. Nulla di diverso dal solito. Credeva che sarebbe emerso da quest'intera esperienza con una profonda sfiducia negli esseri umani e nelle loro vite troppo semplici; invece, per ora l'unica cosa che riesce a provare è un profondo rancore nei confronti di se stesso.

Non ci sono ragazzi della sua età da queste parti. Derek passa le giornate a esplorare i boschi assieme a suo nonno, a cucinare torte con sua nonna, o a bilanciare equazioni con l’aiuto di suo zio. Tutte cose che non ammetterà mai davanti ad anima viva, specie a Laura, Josh, o, Derek rabbrividisce, _Stiles_.

Le serate sono quiete. Dopo aver corso per ore tra i boschi, Derek si stende sul prato davanti casa a osservare le stelle. Il modo in cui il cielo sia uguale eppure diverso da quello di Beacon Hills lo sorprende ogni volta.

«Hai già trovato quello che cerchi?», indaga sua nonna, la notte dopo la Prima Luna di gennaio.

Derek sospira. «No», ammette. «Non ancora». Le sue dita si muovono rapide nell’aria vuota, tracciando i contorni di oggetti invisibili nel cielo d'inverno. Solo adesso Derek si rende conto di non conoscere il nome di nessuna costellazione. Questa improvvisa consapevolezza lo fa sentire piccolo e insignificante di fronte all’infinità dell'universo… pieno di un dolore di cui non sa come sbarazzarsi.

Sua nonna siede accanto a lui. «Un Omega non sopravvive da solo, Derek», gli ricorda, le iridi che brillano di un rosso profondo. «Quel che ti serve è chiedere aiuto».

Derek chiude gli occhi e annuisce. È esattamente quello che ha intenzione di fare.

~ * ~

Lo Sceriffo esita quando lo trova sulla soglia di casa. Non dice una parola mentre muove il suo sguardo lungo tutto il tuo corpo, come stesse cercando di determinare se è affetto da una malattia rara e contagiosa.

Derek sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, nervoso.

Lo Sceriffo gli dice di aspettare e sparisce all'interno dell'abitazione. Quando fa ritorno, i suoi occhi sono più dolci, e c'è una manciata di caramelle gommose nella sua mano sinistra. «È l'unica fonte di zucchero che Stiles mi ha dato il permesso di tenere in giro», confessa.

Derek caccia indietro un singhiozzo, e lo Sceriffo lo stringe in un abbraccio. «Bentornato», gli sussurra all’orecchio, prima di dargli una spinta in direzione della cucina.

Derek trova Stiles seduto nel giardino sul retro, avvolto in una giacca troppo grande per lui. C'è un leggero alone scuro nel selciato accanto al suo piede sinistro: un ricordo dell'attacco dell'Omega.

«Perché volevi che fossi io a insegnarti come portare via il dolore?»

In risposta, Derek riceve un'ormai familiare scrollatina di spalle; ma, con suo stupore, questa volta Stiles decide di non ignorare completamente la domanda. «Perché sei tu che riuscivi a calmare i miei di panico dopo che mamma...». La frase cade nel vuoto. «Pensavo che se qualcuno era in grado di capire, quello saresti stato tu».

Derek azzarda un altro passo in avanti. «Mi dispiace», esplicita. «Mi sono comportato male».

Stiles solleva lo sguardo ed emette una specie di grugnito. «Scott dice che ti sei comportato come una testa a padella».

Derek solleva un sopracciglio. «Scott sa cosa è successo?» Non sa perché, ma il pensiero che Scott McCall, tra tutti, sia al corrente di dove la sua stupidità possa arrivare lo rende tremendamente nervoso.

Stiles accenna un mezzo sorriso. «No», nega. «Solo che ti sei comportato come una testa a padella. E come un ipocrita», aggiunge, con una punta di stizza.

«Be’, _Scott_ ha ragione. Specie riguardo alla parte dell'ipocrita», ammette Derek, non più tanto sicuro che gli insulti in sua direzione siano stati coniati da Scott.

Siede sul selciato accanto a Stiles, le ginocchia al petto e l'attenzione tutta concentrata sulle punte delle sue scarpe da ginnastica. «Stiles, quello che intendevo dire quella sera con Kate è... complicato. Io e te non siamo fratelli, non per davvero», ragiona. Nota Stiles stringersi di più nella sua giacca troppo grande e si sforza di continuare. «Ma... tu fai comunque parte della famiglia, ok? Sei parte del _Branco_. Forse anche più di quanto io lo sarò mai».

C’è una pausa in cui l'unico rumore che ha importanza è il battito del cuore di Stiles, rapido come quello d'un coniglio.

«Chiedimi scusa di nuovo».

Derek sbatte le palpebre, confuso. «Cosa?»

Stiles si libera della giacca, mette una mano sul petto di Derek, e lo costringe a sdraiarsi sul selciato. «Chiedimi scusa di nuovo», ripete. Gli appoggia l'orecchio contro la gabbia toracica, là dove meglio può sentire il battito del suo cuore.

Derek gonfia i polmoni: «Sono un idiota e avrei dovuto darti ascolto e la mia testa non è a padella ma avrei dovuto darti retta comunque perché è così che le cose dovrebbero funzionare», dice, tutto in un fiato. E se Stiles non trova bugie nella sua ammissione è perché non ce n'è nessuna. «Soddisfatto?», chiede.

Stiles solleva la testa dal suo petto e sogghigna. «Dipende. La Luna di gennaio è passata. _Ora_ hai tempo per insegnarmi come portare via il dolore?»

Derek solleva l'indice destro: «A una condizione».

«Quale?», chiede Stiles, sospettoso.

«Che tu m'insegni la stessa cosa».

«Uh?»

Derek puntella i gomiti al suolo e alza lo sguardo verso l’alto. «Non ho mai capito quale di tutte quelle luci lassù in cima dovrebbe essere Venere».

Stiles rimane a bocca aperta. Intuita l'entità della sua richiesta, s'illumina come un albero di Natale e inizia a indicargli la posizione di tutte le costellazioni che conosce, senza un ordine o una logica apparente. _Poi_ , Derek non sa bene come, si lancia in una dissertazione sulla storia della circoncisione maschile.

«Ha rilevanza storica!», urla lo Sceriffo dalla cucina. Stiles mette il broncio e prosegue imperterrito nella sua lunga tirata.

Derek non riesce a impedirselo: sorride; e in quell'istante, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, comincia a guarire dalle ferite che i baci di Kate Argent gli hanno lasciato.


	3. Dylan

  
**Dylan**  
~ La storia di come Laura eredita il potere di un Alpha ~

  
  
  


Tutto sommato, Dylan crede di avere una reazione più che appropriata.  


Non gli risulta nemmeno troppo difficile continuare a pensare in maniera razionale. Tutt'altro: concentrarsi sul procedimento logico-deduttivo gli viene d’istinto e, a posteriori, è ciò che lo salva dall'avere una crisi isterica.

Torna a casa, pronto a dimenticare le stranezze della giornata, e Gretchel è seduta sul divano, il piede sinistro che batte sul pavimento al ritmo di chissà quale orribile canzone anni Settanta. Elizabeth Hale è al suo fianco, lo sguardo mite e le mani strette in grembo. È lo stato del suo trucco solitamente perfetto che gli fa sospettare il peggio.

Dylan si concede cinque secondi di panico: cinque secondi in cui valuta ogni catastrofico scenario che si presenta alla sua immaginazione. _Nonna Stilinski ha avuto un infarto. La biopsia di Gretchel ha avuto esisto positivo. Stiles è scivolato mentre faceva il bagno._

Poi il Vicesceriffo prende il posto di Dylan sulla soglia di casa e chiede: «Che cosa è successo?»

In sua difesa, è Gretchel a stappare la bottiglia di _whisky_.

~ * ~

A ben rifletterci, gli indizi erano tutti lì. Non evidenti come ci si aspetterebbe e non tanto bizzarri da destare l’interesse di una piccola cittadina, ma comunque certi e innegabili.

Sebbene ogni sillogismo lo porti alla medesima conclusione, però, il Vicesceriffo fatica a credere che le ultime due ore della sua vita non facciano parte di un sogno _kafkiano_. E quando Elizabeth Hale gli mostra un’impressionante coppia di canini… be', lui deve sbrigarsi ad affondare nella sua poltrona preferita prima che le ginocchia gli cedano completamente.

Si dà dell'idiota, certo. _Folklore_ e attività sovrannaturali non erano qualcosa che avrebbe preso in seria considerazione, prima; ma qualche dubbio, magari, avrebbe potuto farselo venire. Si chiede quanti dei casi irrisolti a Beacon Hills abbiano a che fare col ciclo lunare. Uno? Due? Una mezza dozzina?... Certo più di quelli che immagina.

Si accorge star riflettendo ad alta a voce alta solo quando le guance di Gretchel si tingono di porpora ed Elizabeth Hale assume un’aria colpevole.

« _Gesù_ », impreca. Scomodare divinità è la parte semplice della sua serata; perché _dopo_ , quando la bottiglia di _whisky_ è finalmente vuota, il Vicesceriffo è costretto a emergere di nuovo da dietro lo stupore di Dylan. Ci deve essere un motivo per cui solo ora Gretchel ha deciso di metterlo al corrente della verità; e lui vuole sapere quale.

La risposta non gli piace. La risposta gli fa allungare le mani verso la fondina, con la chiara intenzione di scaricare sei colpi nel petto di Stephen Hale. Stephen Hale che è seduto sul pavimento della camera di Stiles. Stiles che tenta di apprendere l'uso del suo nuovo _set_ di artigli.

Il Vicesceriffo deve scansare il volto alla vista del morso che adorna il fianco del suo bambino.  
«Sparirà in un paio di giorni», lo rassicura Elizabeth Hale.

Lui raggiunge il bagno del secondo piano, si spruzza dell'acqua sul volto, e incontra lo sguardo di Gretchel nello specchio. «State perdendo tempo», dice, dopo un momento interminabile. La presa ancora salda sul lavabo, si volta in direzione di Elizabeth Hale: «La cosa che ha attaccato Ogen ha un vantaggio sempre maggiore».

Gretchel scuote il capo: «Litz era qui perché gliel'ho chiesto io, Dylan, altrimenti–»

«Non vi preoccupate», interrompe Elizabeth Hale. «L'Omega non andrà lontano», annuncia, con una mano sulla spalla di Gretchel. Si precipita in fondo alle scale e nel giardino sul retro, a inseguire una traccia che per Dylan rimane invisibile.

Il Vicesceriffo esce dal bagno e fruga nel ripostiglio, gli occhi di Gretchel un peso costante sulla sua schiena. Non riprendono la conversazione che hanno iniziato in salotto, ma il silenzio fallisce nel divorarli da dentro.

Dylan ha ancora fiducia in Gretchel; vorrebbe solo che lei ne avesse avuta abbastanza in lui per rivelargli la verità sulla sua amicizia con gli Hale. Ma forse la colpa è del Vicesceriffo, per non aver saputo fare le domande giuste al momento giusto; e adesso è troppo tardi per rimediare.

Di fronte all'ultima porta del corridoio, Dylan arresta la propria marcia e sbircia all'interno della camera. «Alpha», mormora Ogen, assonnato, contro il petto di Stephen Hale.

Il Vicesceriffo caccia indietro la bile e raggiunge il piano inferiore. Apre la bottiglia di candeggina e ne versa il contenuto sul selciato, dove il sangue di Ogen ha cominciato a seccare. Gretchel è subito al suo fianco, il volto pallido e gli occhi cerchiati di rosso.

«Elizabeth troverà quell'Omega», la rassicura lui, dopo un lungo silenzio.

Gretchel annuisce. Fino al mattino successivo il Vicesceriffo non fa più domande, né Gretchel offre nuove risposte. Ciò che importa è che il Morso abbia attecchito. Che Ogen sia fuori pericolo.

~ * ~

Ok, a essere totalmente onesto, il Vicesceriffo ci mette qualche mese a digerire la situazione. Ma ehi: non tutti vengono catapultati nel Paese Delle Meraviglie senza nemmeno aver bisogno d'inseguire un coniglio bianco.

Ciò che lo sorprende, in realtà, è quanto in fretta si abitui all'idea che il suo figlioletto adesso sia un lupo mannaro. In effetti, è più rapido ad accettare l'esistenza del sovrannaturale che a prendere l'abitudine di chiamare Ogen ‘Stiles’, quando suo figlio è abbastanza grande da rendersi conto di quanto orribile sia il suo nome di battesimo.

Il trucco, crede il Vicesceriffo, è che non c'è davvero molto a cui abituarsi. Stiles rimane il bambino curioso di sempre: chiacchierone e impacciato, se non addirittura maldestro. Le uniche differenze sono che ora le sue ginocchia sbucciate guariscono in pochi secondi invece che dopo giorni di cerotti e disinfettante; e che, quando Stiles fa i capricci, i suoi occhi brillano di una strana luce giallognola e le sue unghie mutano in artigli.

I mobili di casa non sono felici di quest’ultimo particolare. I graffi nella parte inferiore della libreria diventano un problema al punto di attirare l’attenzione dei pochi vicini e colleghi di lavoro che hanno accesso al soggiorno. Il Vicesceriffo deve escogitare uno stratagemma per sviare ogni sospetto su nuovo colpevole. Opta per un gatto.

Per sua sfortuna, però, felini domestici e lupi mannari non vanno d'accordo. Non vanno d'accordo al punto che il Vicesceriffo si ritrova a salvare un innocente gattino dall'essere fatto arrosto in un forno a duecento gradi.

«Io te l'avevo detto che era una pessima idea, Dylan!»

«Nel forno, Gretchel! In una casseruola! Con del _burro_ ».

«Sì… be’, Stiles ha sempre avuto i suoi momenti da Signore del Male. Ricordi il pesce rosso di zia Ariel?»

Il Vicesceriffo _non vuole_ ricordare il pesce rosso di zia Ariel, tante grazie. È una storia che porta con sé ricordi che ruotano attorno a ignari esserini squamati e Signori del Male dal pannolino sporco. Sul serio, il Vicesceriffo ha visto vittime di tentati omicidi che se la sono cavata con meno _stress_ post-traumatico del pesce rosso di zia Ariel.

Il responsabile della clinica non pare sorpreso di vederlo tornare indietro con il gatto, due settimane dopo che se l'è portato a casa. Se il Vicesceriffo non sapesse altrimenti, direbbe che il veterinario fiuta la bugia nascosta dietro l'improvvisa scoperta che Gretchel è allergica ai felini.

Il Natale seguente, il Neo-Sceriffo ci prova di nuovo: adotta un adorabile meticcio. Stiles sembra contento – fino a che il cucciolo non dimostra di preferire la compagnia di Derek Hale alla sua.

«È una cosa territoriale, Dylan», dice Gretchel.

«Infilare Fido in lavatrice è una _cosa territoriale_?!»

«Sii felice che Stiles ha dimenticato d’inserire la centrifuga».

Questa volta, il responsabile della clinica non si trattiene dal ridergli in faccia quando lo Sceriffo riporta indietro il cane.

Incidenti con gli animali domestici a parte, le cose procedono meglio di quanto si sarebbe potuto sperare. Presto, controllare le fasi lunari diventa parte della _routine_ settimanale, e lo Sceriffo si sorprende più di una volta a cercare informazioni anche su altri tipi di mutaforma: unicorni, draghi, kanima,... la lista è incredibilmente lunga.

È perplesso da come, una volta al corrente dell'esistenza del sovrannaturale, il suo lavoro diventi al tempo stesso immensamente più semplice e immensamente più complicato. A cominciare dal fatto di dover far finta di non sapere che ci sono dei resti umani sepolti nella proprietà degli Hale.

(L'Omega che aveva attaccato Stiles, lupi mannari che avevano perso la ragione,… e altri su cui non vuole fare domande)

Lo Sceriffo si sente colpevole del suo ruolo nella faccenda: e come non potrebbe, quando si trova costretto a infrangere la stessa legge che ha giurato di difendere? Gretchel lo trova fin troppo spesso seduto in giardino, birra alla mano, lo sguardo catturato dall’impronta che il sangue di Ogen ha impresso sul selciato. Lei lo lascia sempre arrivare da solo alla decisione finale: se continuare a infrangere le regole, o recarsi al lavoro il mattino successivo solo per dare le dimissioni. Ma, alla fine, lo Sceriffo sceglie sempre di restare: sceglie di appellarsi al lato umano e si rassegna alla consapevolezza che certi segreti sono più importanti della verità.

La prima volta che si reca a casa Hale da solo, senza una scusa apparente, e finisce per regalare a Derek e Laura la confezione di caramelle gommose che da troppo tempo giave dimenticata nella tasca della sua giacca, lo Sceriffo fa molto più che iniziare una tradizione. Con quel semplice gesto, accoglie il sovrannaturale nella sua vita. Perché gli Hale saranno pure una famiglia straordinaria, ma, nelle cose che contano, non c'è nulla di diverso in loro.

~ * ~

Quando Gretchel si spegne, dopo mesi trascorsi dentro e fuori un letto d'ospedale, Derek e Stephen accarezzano i polsi di Stiles e lo guidano verso la fine di ogni attacco di panico. È allora che lo Sceriffo inizia a domandarsi se l'arrivo di quell'Omega non sia stata una specie di oscura benedizione.

~ * ~

Stiles cresce in fretta, più in fretta di quanto dovrebbe.

Continua a seguire Derek e Laura ovunque loro glielo permettano, ma comincia presto a cercare nuove amicizie tra i suoi coetanei. La figlia di Martin, che diventa la sua prima cotta; Rebecca Harlowe, che parla veloce quasi quanto lui; e Scott McCall, il suo nuovo miglior amico.

Lo Sceriffo non sa se preoccuparsi o meno; ma ha fiducia nei ragazzi degli Hale. Laura, in particolare, sembra non perdere mai Stiles di vista. È quasi strano, vederli mangiare assieme ai tavoli di un _fast-food_ , con tanti anni di differenza tra loro.

«È una cosa istintiva», gli rammenta Gemma quando lui dà voce alle sue preoccupazioni.

Lo Sceriffo prende un sorso di _whisky_. «Come sembra esserlo tutto il resto», mormora, confuso.

Gemma ride; al pari di Gretchel, sembra capire i lupi mannari più di quanto lui sarà mai in grado di fare. Lo Sceriffo si concede la piccola consolazione che essere nata in un Branco le fornisce un ampio vantaggio; in più, essere fidanzata da tempi immemorabili con Peter Hale, il fratello di Stephen, non può che aiutare.

«Non è così semplice», continua lei. «Due lupi potranno anche essere legati tra loro dal fatto di appartenere a uno stesso Branco, ma ciò non implica che si piacciano».

Lo Sceriffo annuisce; Gemma non lo fa sembrare molto diverso dal modo in cui una famiglia umana funziona.

«Perché non lo è, Dylan. È così che alcuni lupi diventano Omega o si scatenano lotte per il potere di Alpha». Gemma traccia l'orlo del bicchiere con la punta dell'indice. «A volte le persone non vanno d'accordo tra loro; non è più complicato di così».

Lo Sceriffo le versa un altro sorso di alcool. «In tal caso, riteniamoci fortunati che Laura e Stiles si siano presi in simpatia».

Gemma annuisce. «Non si sa mai. Un giorno potrebbe fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte».

  
~ * ~

Quando Stephen ed Elizabeth lo chiamano per metterlo al corrente delle attività di Kate Argent, lo Sceriffo è basito. Hanno già e troppo spesso avuto a che fare con cacciatori che non rispettano il codice, ma mai prima di ora i loro figli sono stati usati come catalizzatore.

Lo Sceriffo crede che ci vorrà del tempo perché Derek possa comprendere appieno la gravità dell'accaduto e impari a fidarsi nuovamente del proprio giudizio. Nel sedurre e manipolare le sue insicurezze d'adolescente, Kate Argent è andata oltre il fare di Derek il suo burattino: ha creato una frattura all'interno del Branco e ha reso evidenti vulnerabilità a lungo ignorate. La responsabilità degli eventi non cade solo sui membri più giovani.

È per questo che lo Sceriffo suggerisce a Stephen di mandare Derek in Wyoming, anche se solo per un breve periodo. Hanno tutti bisogno di riorganizzare i propri pensieri e ideare un nuovo metodo per difendere sé stessi e il loro territorio.

(E non è ironico come solo ora lo Sceriffo capisca cosa voglia dire essere un umano in un Branco di lupi mannari?)

Annullate le cerimonie della Luna di gennaio, lo Sceriffo e il resto degli Hale fortificano le difese attorno alla casa. Rendono più sicuri i piani superiori e si accertano di riparare i difetti di struttura tanto accuratamente indicati nelle mappe che hanno sottratto a Kate. Gli anonimi contatti degli Hale confermano lo zelo di Gerard Argent e la devozione alla caccia di suo figlio Chris; ma il loro aiuto non si spinge molto oltre l'organizzare sparse voci di corridoio.

Lo Sceriffo non prova rimorso nel dare a questo caso la precedenza rispetto a tutti gli altri: cerca di accumulare quante più informazioni può sulle attività degli Argent, riscuotendo favori e facendo pressioni per vie che rasentano la legalità. Scopre che la nipotina di Kate, Allison, di appena un anno più grande di Stiles, si diletta nella ginnastica artistica e nel tiro con l'arco, e che gli Argent crescono i loro figli come soldati e le loro figlie per essere dei _leader_. Da qui, gli è fin troppo facile immaginare una scena cinque o sei anni nel futuro, in cui una Allison sedicenne affonda un pugnale nel cuore di Stiles così come Kate ha già tentato di fare con Derek.

Lo Sceriffo ha giurato anni fa di dare la caccia ai mostri. L'unica cosa che non si aspettava era che i demoni peggiori si presentassero sotto forma di ragazzine bionde e famigliole dall'aria innocente.

È solo un anno dopo il mancato incendio di casa Hale che comprende quanto a fondo si spinga la verità di quest'affermazione. E, per allora, il proposito di abbandonare il distintivo è per sempre dimenticato.

~ * ~

Non sa esattamente cosa aspettarsi quando riceve il dispaccio via radio. All'inizio le informazioni sono piuttosto vaghe: qualcosa trovato da alcuni ragazzini; accertamenti in corso; magari un falso allarme. Solo che, mentre lo Sceriffo si avvicina al luogo dell'incidente, i particolari cominciano a farsi più chiari.

Un cadavere, nel bosco a poche centinaia di metri dal complesso scolastico. Un accadimento recente, a giudicare dallo stato del corpo – o da quel che ne rimane. Il tronco è reciso in due: un taglio netto, come se inferto da una spada. Gli agenti sul posto ne hanno in custodia la sola parte inferiore.

Lo Sceriffo fa di tutto per mantenere un tono neutrale. «Uomo o donna?», chiede, un groppo alla gola. Si dice che potrebbe trattarsi di un Omega o di un membro di un altro Branco: non è la prima volta che qualcuno alla ricerca di un nuovo Alpha si infiltra nel territorio degli Hale. «Uomo o donna?», insiste, nel panico. _Adulto o..._

La radio gli restituisce solo statica. Lo Sceriffo stringe le mani attorno al volante e spinge sul pedale dell'acceleratore. Quando scende dall'auto, uno dei suoi sottoposti lo accoglie con un'espressione che non preannuncia niente di buono. «Dylan, abbiamo trovato anche l'altra metà del corpo», mormora, dimenticando ogni formalità.

Lo Sceriffo segue lo sciame di uniformi più a fondo nel bosco. C'è una fune, legata a uno dei rami più alti e robusti di un grosso albero. Un cappio, rosso del sangue che ha già assorbito, scende a legare i polsi della vittima. E, sul terreno poco distante, una confezione di pastelli a cera giace riversa nel fango.

Quando è di nuovo abbastanza lucido per comprendere cosa sta succedendo, lo Sceriffo si scopre appoggiato al cofano dell'auto, una mano che gli batte contro la schiena. L'ennesimo conato lo costringe a piegarsi in avanti.

Lo Sceriffo si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano e si volta.  
Valery Greenberg è giovane e inesperta, e ha preso servizio da non più di tre mesi. Questo è il suo primo omicidio. Lo Sceriffo si sofferma a pensare che in un'altra situazione i loro ruoli sarebbero invertiti. Ma questa non è una situazione normale. Perché, anche se il cadavere appeso a quell'albero non è quello del suo Stiles, il colpo si è rivelato comunque fatale.

«Era mia amica», sussurra, il fiato mozzo, al sorriso compassionevole di Valery. “ _Era mia amica_ ”, urla dentro di sé, sferrando un pugno allo sportello della vettura di servizio.

Valery prende la ricetrasmittente e chiama uno dei paramedici. «Credo che si sia rotto qualcosa, Sceriffo», lo informa poi, paziente, prendendogli la mano tra le proprie.

Lo Sceriffo scivola al suolo e annuisce in automatico. Per un lungo momento, non sente e non prova nulla. C'è solo il vuoto.

~ * ~

Peter apre la porta con un cestino di _popcorn_ stretto nella sinistra. Non guarda in direzione dello Sceriffo, non all'inizio; è troppo occupato a recitare la fine di una battuta e a schivare il cuscino che Laura gli tira in risposta. Sta ancora ridendo quando i nervi dello Sceriffo lo tradiscono e il suo respiro si spezza.

Gli occhi di Peter sono su di lui in un istante. Si soffermano a osservare gli occhiali da sole infilati nel taschino sinistro, il cappello che stringe tra le mani, e le scarpe ancora macchiate di fango. Lo Sceriffo non si è cambiato d’abito: la sua uniforme odora di sangue e decomposizione, e lui stesso deve emanare un’orribile miscela di rabbia, lutto, e incredulità. Anche se l’uomo di fronte a lui non fosse dotato di un'intelligenza fuori dal comune, non gli sarebbe difficile trarre le giuste conclusioni.

Peter lascia andare la maniglia della porta e fa qualche passo indietro. Nel varcare la soglia, lo Sceriffo lo nota conficcare gli artigli nei pantaloni fino a versare sangue.

Allertate dall'inusuale silenzio, Elizabeth e Laura li raggiungono nell’ingresso, preoccupate.

Elizabeth lancia uno sguardo in sua direzione, e lo Sceriffo scuote la testa, il capo chino. Elizabeth deve appoggiarsi al muro per non cadere: «No...», sussurra, mentre Laura si porta le mani davanti alla bocca e fallisce nel sopprimere un grido d’orrore.

«Litz», chiama Peter, posando con cura il cestino di _popcorn_ sul tavolo più vicino. «Tu e Dylan dovete chiudermi in cantina. _Adesso_ », comanda, urgente. Invece della solita ambra, i suoi occhi brillano di colori che alternano tra il blu e il viola profondo.

Lo Sceriffo impallidisce e chiude la porta dietro di sé. D'improvviso, il mondo sembra funzionare a una velocità superiore.

In preda all'agitazione, Elizabeth annuisce e s'affetta a recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni. «Chiama tuo padre», ordina, gettando il telefono a Laura.

Pochi minuti dopo, lei e lo Sceriffo sono in cantina ad assicurarsi che le catene siano chiuse a dovere attorno ai polsi e alle caviglie di Peter. «Sono tutto quello che abbiamo», mormora, facendo scattare l'ultimo lucchetto.

Peter annuisce, assente, ed Elizabeth si alza sulle punte e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte prima di abbandonare lo scantinato.

Lo Sceriffo inizia a spargere polvere di sorbo lungo il perimetro della stanza. L'ultima volta che una precauzione simile si era resa necessaria Derek si era appena riunito al resto del Branco dopo il suo esilio in Wyoming. Stephen non aveva voluto rischiare incidenti.

«Qualcuno verrà a controllare la situazione ogni due o tre ore», dice, riponendo la polvere sullo scaffale.

Peter non reagisce. Si limita a fissare il vuoto di fronte a lui, completamente immobile. Non ha detto una parola dopo essere stato scortato in cantina. I suoi occhi brillano ancora di un colore innaturale.

Lo Sceriffo sospira; non ha la minima idea di cosa l’altro stia pensando. Sa solo che parte della persona che conosceva si è estinta per sempre nel momento che quel vaso di _popcorn_ ha toccato il mobile dell'ingresso.

È sul primo scalino, quando la voce di Peter lo ferma sui suoi passi: «Non ha mai voluto il Morso».  
Lo Sceriffo si volta, incerto su quale dovrebbe essere la sua reazione.

Peter si lecca le labbra, la lingua che sanguina contro le fauci esposte: «Era solo una maestra elementare», dice. Il silenzio l'inghiotte di nuovo, più pesante delle catene che gli stringono i polsi.

E che diavolo potrebbe rispondere lo Sceriffo, a questo punto? Non c'è frase di circostanza che non risulti offensiva già alle sue orecchie.

Il profumo fantasma di pastelli a cera, _whisky_ , e biscotti di mela gli sale alle narici. D’un tratto, lasciare lo scantinato diventa un'azione improponibile.

Siede sul gradino più basso, le braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia e la pistola coi proiettili d'aconito a portata di mano. Giusto nel caso che... _Giusto nel caso_ , e si prepara a una notte di veglia.

Non dice una parola fino al mattino.

~ * ~

«A volte mi chiedo se le cose sarebbero diverse, se fossi umano».

Un mese dal funerale di Gemma; solo poche ore dall'ennesimo scontro tra gli Hale e gli Argent.

L'ultima luna piena si è dimostrata più difficile del previsto, con Stiles nel bel mezzo del processo di scoprire la propria forma Beta. Stephen è rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo; ma con Peter in lutto ed Elizabeth costretta a vegliare su di lui, il Branco è debole ed esposto, ancora costretto a passare il plenilunio in piccoli gruppi separati, in nascondigli segreti ai cacciatori.

Lo Sceriffo apparecchia la tavola, un occhio su Stiles intento a preparare un'insalata di pomodori e l'altro sulla fotografia appesa sul frigorifero – lui e Gretchel al matrimonio degli Hale. «Tu _sei_ umano, Ogen», dice, pacato.

Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo. «Ok», concede, risparmiando sul condimento. «Se non fossi un lupo, allora».

Lo Sceriffo scoppia in una risatina. L'espressione oltraggiata sul volto di suo figlio è sufficiente a fargli salire le lacrime agli occhi.

«Ho detto qualcosa di divertente?», gli chiede Stiles, agitando cucchiaio e forchetta con fare assolutamente indignato.

Lo Sceriffo si porta una mano alla milza. «Oh, non ne hai idea», tenta di riprendere fiato. «Pensi davvero che l'essere completamente umano t'impedirebbe di ficcarti nei guai?»

Stiles non fa nemmeno finta di pensarci. «No», risponde con una smorfia.

Lo Sceriffo gli batte una mano contro la schiena. «Esatto», conferma. Non è la prima volta che ha riflettuto sul problema. E la conclusione a cui è arrivato è che uno Stiles completamente umano sarebbe uno Stiles terribilmente incauto: convincerebbe Scott ogni tre per due ad accompagnarlo nell'esplorare scene del crimine, o a compiere altre bravate simili.

Certo, senza il suo udito sovrannaturale Stiles avrebbe più problemi a spiare le sue conversazioni. In tutta onestà, però, lo Sceriffo non è sicuro che lo Stiles mannaro sia molto più bravo nell'ignorare i propri impulsi da cleptomane. La frequenza con cui alcuni dei suoi sottoposti sembrano perdere parti dell'equipaggiamento radio è quasi ridicola.

Lo Sceriffo si abbandona a un sospiro affettuso. Poi osserva con più attenzione la tavola imbandita, con la sua insalata e i suoi _hamburger_ di _tofu_ ben ordinati su un piatto comune, e il suo buon umore svanisce in un lampo. «Tu provi piacere nel rovinarmi la vita», si lamenta, distrutto.

Stiles gli rivolge un sorriso che lascia intravedere la punta dei canini: «Ti sto salvando da un attacco cardiaco», lo riprende, zuccheroso. «E se un lupo mannaro può mangiare salutare, non vedo perché tu non dovresti seguire il buon esempio».

Lo Sceriffo caccia via un'improvvisa immagine mentale di suo figlio che costringe il muro di muscoli in cui Derek è cresciuto a nutrirsi esclusivamente di carotine al vapore.

«E comunque al posto tuo farei attenzione», continua Stiles, tra un morso d'insalata e l'altro. «So benissimo dove nascondi le caramelle gommose».

Lo Sceriffo conficca la forchetta in un innocente pomodoro. Stiles è il Signore del Male e nessuno lo convincerà mai del contrario.

~ * ~

Certe notti lo Sceriffo rimane sveglio a fissare il vuoto. Tiene gli occhi aperti, mani sotto il cuscino, e tenta di dimenticare che lui e Stiles si trovano in mezzo a una guerra.

Perché, ragiona durante le sue veglie notturne, è di questo che si tratta: una scala di grigi, in cui ogni fazione ha interessi e segreti diversi. E, come in ogni guerra, anche nella loro ci sono più di due fronti opposti.

Chris Argent spara due volte a sua sorella Kate. La prima pallottola le fa perdere la presa al coltello con cui ha torturato Scott per le ultime ore. La seconda le penetra poco lontano dal cuore e le riempie la bocca di sangue.

Lo Sceriffo non si cura di controllare se è ancora viva: si precipita in avanti, a slegare le catene che legano i polsi di Scott e assicurarsi che il ragazzo sia ancora cosciente. Si volta, alla ricerca di aiuto, e trattiene a stento un'imprecazione. Derek è immobile di fronte alla scena, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca leggermente aperta. Fissa gli Argent con un'espressione scura e indecifrabile: Chris che tenta di tamponare l'emorragia e Kate che spasima sul pavimento, vittima di convulsioni provocate dall'aconito nei proiettili.

Gli occhi di Derek prendono a brillare di un acceso color nocciola, e lo Sceriffo è preso dalla paura che stia per attaccare.

Stiles li raggiunge: «Scott!», urla, nel panico. Si guarda attorno, sconvolto, e afferra per istinto la manica di Derek.

Scott emette una specie di rantolo, e Stiles comincia a frugare in modo frenetico nelle tasche della propria felpa. «Ho il suo inalatore», dice, inginocchiandosi al fianco di Scott. Lo Sceriffo annuisce.  
Ci vuole ancora qualche istante perché Scott torni a respirare in modo normale: «Vampiri», mormora, appena ha la forza di farlo.

Stiles e lo Sceriffo si scambiano un'occhiata confusa. «Cosa?»

«Avevo una scommessa in corso con Isaac su cosa siete. Lui ha detto lupi mannari. Io vampiri», spiega Scott, affannato. «Mi sa che ho perso».

Stiles si sforza di sorridere. «Sì, be': ti sta bene. T'immagini Derek a sbrilluccicare tutto?»

Scott ride contro il suo petto. Lo Sceriffo sente le sirene di un'ambulanza farsi più vicine.

«Andate», incita, urgente, rafforzando la stretta attorno alle spalle di Scott.

Stiles si solleva dal pavimento e afferra Derek per il polso. « _Der_!», lo chiama, costringendolo a indietreggiare; e, sempre a forza, lo trascina fuori dalla scantinato, lontano dalle imprecazioni di Chris e dai gorgoglii di Kate.

Lo Sceriffo chiude gli occhi e inizia a pensare a come insabbiare l’intera faccenda. L’impresa non è resa più facile dal doversi inventare a una scusa che s'incastri a dovere nell'infinita serie di bugie che ha già propinato a Melissa McCall e ai suoi sottoposti.

«Andrà tutto bene», mormora contro la fronte sudata di Scott.

«Andrà tutto bene», cerca di convincersi, anche se sa da tempo che nessuno di loro sarà mai al sicuro.

~ * ~

L'autunno che gli Hale stipulano una titubante alleanza con Chris Argent, Stephen annuncia la sua decisione di passare il titolo di Alpha a Laura entro la fine dell'anno.

La discussione che segue le sue dichiarazioni è stranamente ordinata.

Elizabeth protesta, portando alle ragioni del suo rifiuto l'età di Laura e l'ingiustizia del legarla per sempre a Beacon Hills, dove il Branco ha sempre vissuto; Joel e Jarod, i fratelli di Gemma, esitano di fronte alla proposta di Stephen, ma si affrettano a rassicurarlo che non hanno mai incolpato lui per la morte di loro sorella. Peter, dal canto suo, rimane in silenzio, all'apparenza indifferente da quanto sta accadendo; solo un involontario spasmo della sua mano conferma allo Sceriffo che è davvero in ascolto.

Dopo qualche minuto, Stephen si alza da tavola e chiede silenzio. «Abbiamo bisogno di una nuova strategia», spiega, insolitamente paziente. «Gerard Argent sa come pensiamo e sta tentando di fare tutto per trascinarci in una guerra di trincea».

Lo Sceriffo incrocia le braccia al petto e annuisce. A cominciare dall'attacco dell'Omega, catturato e lasciato andare in un territorio sconosciuto, la strategia degli Argent ha mirato a provocare una qualche reazione da parte degli Hale e a privarli dell'umanità a cui non hanno mai voluto rinunciare.

«Laura è ancora troppo giovane, Stephen», insiste Elizabeth.

Stephen ride, divertito. «Non ho mai detto che le lascerò da subito ogni responsabilità. Voglio solo che sia pronta per tempo».

Gli altri si scambiano uno sguardo perplesso.

Stephen si lecca le labbra. «Cinque anni fa il non essere onesti coi nostri figli ci è quasi costata la vita. Volete davvero ripetere lo stesso errore?»

C'è un palpabile cambiamento nell'aria, a quelle parole. Lo Sceriffo si rende improvvisamente conto di essere solo in una stanza chiusa con cinque creature sovrannaturali e un solo proiettile nella tasca del giubbotto. «Ne hai già parlato a Laura?», chiede d'impulso.

Stephen sorride. «Non ne ho avuto bisogno».

Lo Sceriffo annuisce. Sono settimane che Stiles è inquieto; per Laura il motivo dell'agitazione all'interno del Branco deve essere stato ancora più evidente.

Stephen si gratta la nuca. «Era stupita, all'inizio», ammette. «Ma credo che sia il momento giusto. Lo credo davvero».

Elizabeth sospira. «Be', sembra che tu abbia già preso una decisione».

«Litz...»

Lei scuote la testa. «No», interrompe, «tu sei _l'Alpha_ », dice con un sorrisetto furbo.

Stephen le stringe la mano.

Dall'altro lato del tavolo, Joel annuisce: «Quando?»

«La Prima Luna di gennaio».

Lo Sceriffo inarca un sopracciglio. «Non ci ha portato molta fortuna cinque anni fa».

«No, ma i nostri cuccioli sono cresciuti da allora».

«Derek pende ancora a unghiate il tavolo da pranzo, quando ha fame...», scherza Elizabeth.

«Vedrò di comprargli una lima per le unghie», annuncia Stephen, serio. E, dopo una pausa: «Chris Argent sembra più che interessato ad assistere alla cerimonia».

Il silenzio che segue è pieno di esitazione. Poi, dopo quella che sembra un'eternità, lo Sceriffo intravede un movimento alla sua sinistra. Peter ha gli occhi che brillano di malizia e le labbra piegate in un autentico sorriso. «In tal caso credo che preparerò dei biscotti alle mele».

Non c'è ostilità nelle sue parole, e anche gli altri devono intuirlo (o _sentirlo_ ), perché l'istante successivo Jarod mette una mano sulla spalla di Peter e annuisce, gli occhi lucidi.

Non rimane molto altro da discutere, in seguito.

~ * ~

È una di quelle rare occasioni in cui il Branco ha deciso di radunarsi a casa Stilinski: gli adulti all'interno, a guardare programmi televisivi anni '80, e i ragazzi accampati nel giardino sul retro.

Laura sta aiutando Scott con i compiti di chimica, alternando risate e disapprovazione di fronte agli sguardi trasognati che l’altro assume ogni volta che il suo pensiero corre ad Allison Argent.

Josh, il figlio di Joel, è seduto con la schiena contro la staccionata, in apparenza indifferente alle attività dei suoi cugini. Di tanto in tanto, Laura gli rivolge un mesto sorriso. Lo Sceriffo pensa che Stephen abbia ragione: Laura sarà un ottimo Alpha, un giorno.

Qualche metro più avanti, Derek fa una capriola e atterra con una grazia innata, le ginocchia rapide a piegarsi e scansare il colpo dell’avversario. Stiles, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, rimane il lupo mannaro più impacciato del mondo: si agita da un lato all'altro del giardino senza alcuna coordinazione, la camicia troppo grande che gli sventola simile a un mantello. Tenta di distrarre Derek provocandolo con un attacco verbale, ma l’altro scansa ogni offensiva con una facilità quasi disarmante.

Ci sono volte, però, in cui Stiles coglie entrambi di sorpresa: attimi in cui smette di pensare e concentra tutta la propria attenzione in un singolo gesto. Allora Derek rimane immobile davanti a lui, il braccio teso in avanti e il pugno intrappolato nel palmo di Stiles, incapace di muoversi. Lo Sceriffo sorride quando quelle rare occasioni si presentano, perché in fondo suo figlio non è altro che questo: un imprevedibile, cocciuto ragazzino che ha sempre qualcosa da dimostrare al resto del mondo.

«Ogen non è l'unico di cui Gretchel sarebbe orgogliosa, Dylan».

Lo Sceriffo si volta, ed Elizabeth gli sorride da accanto il frigorifero.

«Potrei dirti la stessa cosa», mormora lui, sincero.

Elizabeth annuisce in rimando e torna in salotto con una nuova cassa di birra in bilico tra indice e medio.

Lo Sceriffo rimane in ascolto delle voci che provengono dal giardino. Sorride divertito alle minacce che Derek mormora all'indirizzo di Stiles e scuota la testa alla cantilena di numeri atomici che Laura obbliga Scott a recitare. Lancia un ultimo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, dove Venere è appena visibile accanto a una luna crescente.

Gli ci vuole un po' per unirsi al resto del Branco. Ma, quando siede sulla sua poltrona preferita e Peter gli propone di fare da cavia per i suoi nuovi esperimenti culinari, d’un tratto Dylan scopre di non rimpiangere la propria decisione.

Per lui, la famiglia è sempre venuta prima.


	4. (Ogen) Stiles

  
~~**Ogen**~~ Stiles  
~ La storia di come Derek s'innamora di Stiles ~

 

La mente di Stiles pensa a diecimila cose alla volta. Cose diverse, in costante competizione tra loro, che dividono la sua attenzione in tanti piccoli frammenti. Cose come le dichiarazioni d'amore eterno che Scott rivolge ad Allison, l'ultima partita dei Mets, Laura e la sua cotta segreta per il Professor Harris, il modo in cui Erica Reyes profuma di spezie quando Stiles le si avvicina.

Ma ci sono anche suoni e odori senza importanza apparente: dati e impulsi che lo assalgono d'improvviso, mentre gioca a _lacrosse_ , incrocia Lydia Martin per i corridoi della scuola, o legge un libro nel salotto di casa Hale.

E chi l'avrebbe detto che la licantropia può peggiorare i sintomi da disturbo dell'attenzione…? Ogni suono è amplificato; ogni odore accentuato; e Stiles deve prendere pillole su pillole se vuole sperare di rimanere lucido abbastanza a lungo da finire i compiti di economia. Il più delle volte l' _Adderall_ nemmeno funziona, perché _hei: lupo mannaro!_ La medicina smette di fare effetto prima ancora di aver raggiunto lo stomaco. Sul serio: l'overdose da cibo fa di più per placare la sua iperattività che un'intera scatola di prescrizioni.

Così Stiles deve escogitare delle alternative per far finta di essere un essere umano normale. Non pensa al passato, se riesce a impedirselo per tempo; non si perde nel ricordo di sua madre né quello di Gemma. Invece, si sforza di concentrarsi su una singola scena e su un singolo momento. E in _questo_ momento, Stiles sceglie il presente: sdraiato su un prato, una sera d'estate, con Laura alla sua sinistra e Scott alla sua destra. Con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Derek e il cuore di Derek che batte forte sotto il suo orecchio.

Scott gli dà una gomitata nel fianco: «Quindi è quella Venere?», indica una delle stelle più vicine alla luna.

Stiles storce il naso. «No», mormora. «Non a quest'ora».

Scott gli regala la sua miglior espressione confusa: _cucciolo abbandonato #23_. «Eh?», fa, con la sua solita eloquenza.

«Venere non è visibile a tutte le ore del giorno», interviene Laura.

«Ma io la volevo vedere ora!»

Derek emette un ringhio sommesso, e Laura scuote la testa, divertita, le iridi appena cerchiate di rosso.

Stiles si solleva sui gomiti: «Temo che a questo punto ci sia solo da aspettare, Scott».

Scott fa una smorfia. «Sicuro che ne vale davvero la pena? Fa freschino qui fuori», si lamenta, stringendosi nella propria felpa. _Ah, i problemi dei comuni Homo sapiens!_

«In tal caso», ribatte Stiles, «il debole umano dovrebbe approfittare della straordinaria abilità dei suoi amichetti pelosi di trasformarsi in termosifoni viventi».

«Uh?»

«Appropinquati, imbecille», Stiles batte una mano nello spazio vuoto accanto a sé. «E sì: vale la pena aspettare», aggiunge, quasi sovrappensiero. C'era proprio bisogno di chiederlo?

Scott si avvicina un po' di più a lui e a Laura, ma non sembra soddisfatto dalla risposta: continua a lanciare occhiate sospettose in ogni direzione, nervoso. Ed è qui che Derek decide di uscire dal proprio letargo di orso scontroso e iniziare a comunicare con più di qualche accidentale grugnito. «Sono la mia ancora», rivela, casuale, come se non avesse appena commesso un'azione del tutto equivalente al camminare nudo in pubblico. Coperto di olio per motori.

Contro ogni previsione, è Scott il primo a riprendersi abbastanza da chiedere: «Le stelle?» Il suo tono è incerto – probabilmente perché non ha la minima idea di cosa Derek stia parlando.

Un'ancora: la tua guida nell’oscurità anche quando tutte le luci si spengono.

Derek sorride; un vero e proprio sorriso: con denti da coniglietto, rughe attorno agli occhi, e tutto il resto. «Le cose che potrebbero essere», risponde, e le due dita si muovono cercare quelle di Stiles, sull'erba umida.

«Oh», arrossisce Scott. « _Oh_ ».

La risata di Laura si leva nell'aria della notte. Derek torna a far finta di dormire, e Stiles chiude gli occhi con un sospiro incredulo.

E, poiché non basterebbe tutto l' _Adderall_ del mondo a calmare il flusso di pensieri che gli sconvolgono la mente, decide di ricorrere alla sua solita tecnica. Una sola immagine e un solo istante per sempre conservati nel tempo: una mattina d'estate, nel giardino dove tutto è cominciato, con Venere nel cielo e Derek che si sta innamorando di lui.

  
  



End file.
